Melder
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi was just a normal teenager looking for work, that was until the notorious Melder decides that he needs a new body to work with, and Yugi fits the boot. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, urban fantasy.
1. A new body

Did you know that Melder isn't a word? You'd imagine it would be, I mean someone who melds two or more things together…seems simple.

But enough about my dictionary complaints. A new story idea! Yes! I finally picked one (More like had to) So hopefully you'll like this new story, and enjoy the first chapter…hopefully.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-A new body<p>

The TV reporter was droning about the normal news the teen expected to hear that night, something about a car crash on one of the major roads and a group doing good around the local park, it was about as interesting as what the teen was doing on his laptop—unless you considered job hunting very entertaining.

Yugi was eighteen with many talents and problems running through his life; he had finished school and was fairly average in his grades which he imagined would help give him a job, and although he loved his grandfather's game shop he wanted to help pull his weight and earn some money in case times fell bad for their business, however there didn't seem to be many job offers for short spikey haired teens that desperately needed them. Several months he had been looking on the same website, scouring through the newspapers, waltzing around shops for any sign of employment but there was nothing. Yugi envied the people who had jobs, and thought they were fools if they quit at such a tough time.

Yugi let out a yawn before glancing over at the clock seeing it was late, with a groan he put his laptop aside and peeled himself away from his seat to shuffle into the kitchen and start making himself a cup of hot cocoa, it was the long slow nights like the one he was experiencing he rather wished he chose college over work. At least then he would have something worthy of his time instead of waiting and wishing.

Once Yugi had created the drink he picked the drink up and blew away the hot steam away before sipping it gently and walking back into the living room, he slumped back in his seat and took one glance at his laptop with a grimace before watching the news, it piqued his attention at the frantic looking reporter so listened closely.

'We've got word that the Melder has got the diamonds!' She spoke hurriedly into the microphone while looking around; a fair number of police men were running around and shouting at each other while spotlights were set on the large fancy building in the background 'The police say there is no way he can escape this time, they have every corner covered with guns and men. How will he get out of this?'

Just then there was a smash and the cameraman whizzed the camera around before catching glimpse of a woman jumping onto a nearby building, the police let their guns off and started to fire at will.

'Did you get that?' The reporter questioned before the camera faced her 'It seems the Melder has taken the possession of a young woman this time, right now we don't know what the police's plan is yet. But rest assured they won't harm the Melder's captive intentionally'.

Yugi snorted and sipped some more of his drink 'They should just shoot him' Yugi mumbled 'That guy has been nothing but trouble…thieving little-'

'Yugi' Yugi looked to the door as he heard his grandfather's voice 'It's getting late now, why don't you come to bed?'

Yugi sighed and finished his drink before turning the TV off 'Okay grandpa, I'll be up in a minute'.

Yugi listened to the small creak of the stairs before turning back to his laptop and turning it off before leaving it aside, another yawn escaped his lips before he stood up and stretched his arms and turned to the stairs to retire to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>The woman rolled onto the top of the building before looking back where she had come from, hearing the police's orders to spread out and search for her she gave a small chuckle and looked ahead to the numerous roofs of offices and further ahead were streets of houses.<p>

'I think you've done your job well' She closed her eyes before falling forwards, she would've hit the concrete but the male caught her in his arms and laid her gently so she was undisturbed from her unconscious rest.

The male was young and had pointed hair of deep black, dazzling blonde, and blood crimson. His eyes were a deep mysterious red colour that sucked in most of the light; he had a fairly muscled body that was covered by his old baggy clothes that made for great movement. He turned to the bag that was dropped aside before picking it up; he opened it up and took out one of the diamonds before smirking.

'I guess diamonds are my best friends' He then glanced when he heard the officers below on ground level having spotted him, they started opening fire on him so he didn't waste any time in beginning to run.

He found any means to jump onto the next roof to escape from the bullets, climbing on higher platforms to make the jump successful or landing on the fire escapes and running up the ladders, all the while managing to dodge the bullets aimed his way. He rolled onto a roof and stood up before looking around quickly to see what options he had; he could go across more offices which would take him deeper into town and soon hit skyscrapers, go along the ground to the train station and try losing them within the mazes of electrics, or go along the streets of houses and attempt to lose them there.

A bang echoed and he yelped as he fell to his knees and grasped his bleeding arm, the burning pain grew rapidly and spread up and down his arm, he bit his lip and looked down at the police officers as they went in search for a way to climb to the roof.

'That's going to leave a mark' He grunted and pushed himself up, he had no other choice. He couldn't go to a hospital with a bag of diamonds in his hand and there was no way he could lead them back to his home.

He began to run and jumped over the roofs grunting whenever he hurt his arm but persisted to keep moving before he ended up on the thin and dangerous roofs of houses, the police were still looking for him and any moment they would spot him wobbling on the beams of the houses, he had to do the risk and enter one of them. He cursed when he tripped and slid down one of the roofs but managed to stop himself from hitting the ground as he touched an extension for a window, he sighed deeply but tensed when he heard the window open.

'What was that noise…?' Yugi mused and looked around before turning to the street hearing the police sirens squeal through the night 'Oh' He gave another yawn and shut the window before disappearing.

The male waited curiously for a few moments before gently sliding his body down the tiles and coming to the window and peeking through, it looked like a bedroom and the teen that had been at the window was curled up in bed like nothing had happened.

Feeling the blood trickling down his arm he couldn't pass up the opportunity and opened the window, he checked that the teen hadn't heard the small squeak but when seeing him motionless he slipped his body inside and crept to the door, walking downstairs the male looked around the pitch black rooms making sure he didn't hit any tables or chairs until he came to the kitchen. He flipped the light switch on and looked around the small but pleasant kitchen, he turned to the drawers and started to search through them before taking a knife out and sat himself down at the table.

He glanced at the bleeding wound and then to the knife, a shiver fell over to him before he bit his lip looked away and dug the knife in his skin. A small restraint groan emitted from his throat at the pain but still he persisted to do so, he moved the knife around some more before he managed to pull out the bullet that rolled onto the floor, he let go of his lip and let out a relieved gasp and some more curses as the blood started to run out more freely and looked for something to tie around his arm.

Meanwhile Yugi had opened his eyes and looked to the door, hearing the faint noise of someone's voice and the small thud of movement. The thought of a burglar in his house was terrifying, but what made it worse was if his grandfather would do the reckless thought and try and drive the thief away and get hurt, he had to make sure that wouldn't happen.

He slipped out of his bed and quietly walked over to his wardrobe and took out the baseball bat he permanently burrowed from elementary school and opened his bedroom door, his shaky fingers gently tapped against the wood before he began to walk silently to the stairs and venture down them, making sure his feet didn't touch the spots that made the stairs creak. He then manoeuvre through the living room before spotting the male in the lit kitchen, he had taken one of the dish towels and wrapped it around his arm before pulling one end with his hand and the other with his teeth, Yugi felt his heart race and gripped the bat tightly before shakily walking closer.

He had only taken a few steps into the kitchen before the male spotted Yugi making the teen fall stiff and silent, yet he was the one with the bat. He quickly cleared away the feared thoughts and rolled his bat in his hands lightly to show he was ready to use it.

'You…You stay where you are' Yugi tried to intimidate 'I-I swear I'll hit you!'

The male only tilted his head before smiling 'I don't want to hurt you' He then tapped the towel around his arm gently 'I just needed somewhere to stop the blood flowing. I'll go if you let me pass'.

Yugi shook his head 'Y-You're just tricking me! Y-You'll probably stab me or something!'

He chuckled lightly and picked up his bag before moving closer to Yugi, making the teen step back 'I don't want to hurt you…I have no reason to. But if you don't get out of my way now, I will do what I need to do'.

'C-Come any closer and I'll swing!' Yugi felt more of his voice trembling away as he took steps back to keep a distance between them 'I swear I'll knock your head off!'

He then let out a full laugh with a smirk to follow 'You're just a scared little boy; you don't have the guts to hurt me'.

Yugi couldn't argue back—mainly because he was right—and only held the bat tighter.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked behind him to hear his grandfather coming down the stairs 'Who are you talking to?'

Yugi was about to speak back but a hand slapped over his mouth, Yugi's eyes widened with fear as he felt the other males body press against his back and the warmth of his breath against his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

'Just remember this…you made me do this' He whispered before his body seeped into Yugi's.

Yugi's grandfather walked to the kitchen seeing his grandson standing with his bat in his hands, a bloody knife and a bullet lying on the table lifeless 'Yugi? What happened?'

Yugi looked up at the elder 'He got away…' Yugi whispered 'He was trying to take that bullet out…and left'.

'Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?' He moved closer and checked Yugi over.

'I'm fine grandfather…'

'Okay. I best call the police, wait here'.

He then hurried off leaving Yugi on his own, the teen waited until he heard the elders voice on the phone before smirking and looking down at his baggy pyjamas.

'Not bad for a body…' He mused before turning and doing a back flip; he then hissed and held his arm tightly as he stumbled back 'Shit. Hopefully I won't pass out soon'.

Yugi then smiled as the elder returned 'The police will be here soon'.

'Okay grandpa' Yugi chirped and walked into the living room to wait.

* * *

><p>Once the police arrived they searched through the streets, took in most of the evidence of what the male used and asked Yugi for a full document of what happened, but aside from that there was little they could do and let the two rest for the night. The elder sighed and glanced at Yugi who watched the police drive away; he walked over and patted his shoulder.<p>

'Let's get some rest…it'll help'.

Yugi nodded 'Yes…sleep…sounds good'.

He raised his brow as Yugi turned to walk up the stairs and back to his room, once he shut the door behind him he passed out and was lucky the male caught him and dragged his body to the bed, he pulled the covers up to his shoulders and smiled at the sleeping teen.

'You've been more versatile then I thought you would be' He whispered to the unconscious teen with a smirk 'I'll be seeing you again real soon Yugi'.

He then stood out and awkwardly clambered out the window and disappeared into the night, leaving Yugi unaware of what had happened to him that past hour and catch the needed sleep he craved.

*********************************End of chapter 1****************************

Now where did I get the idea of Yami possessing Yugi's body I do wonder.

But that last part sounded like a threat, and threat's usually mean returns. Oh dear!

Review if you like!


	2. Strike one

Why are you all interested in a creepy yet alluring Yami?

It's like totally insane!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Strike one<p>

'Fuck!'

The male bit down on his lip hard while his other hand gripped the bag of diamonds tightly while his friend patched up his bullet wound, however the white haired male didn't seem pleased by the whining the other gave.

'Oh shut it Yami!' He snarled and continued to tend to his wound 'You wanted my help so suck it up!'

'It hurts Bakura!' Yami backfired with a growl 'Like really really hurt!'

Bakura then scowled at him and reached to pick a scalpel from the tray of equipment, he held it finely in his fingers as he showed Yami 'See this? This could accidentally fall on a nerve and believe me you'll find the real meaning of pain!'

Yami scowled back but chewed on his lip and looked around the damp and rotting apartment they both lived in while Bakura painfully mended his arm, being famous for who he was Yami couldn't walk straight into a hospital and demand treatment, the police would be there within five seconds. Thankfully for him his friend—if they were considered friends—knew some medical experience so could help Yami out in most of his wounds. The rest he left to heal on his own with his strong resilience.

Bakura finished cleaning it up before wrapping a bandage tightly around it, pinning it together when it was thick enough 'Alright, that should do it'.

Yami looked at his arm and winced when he gently moved it 'So…do you think I'll be able to go back to thieving soon?' Yami questioned with a hiss.

'Probably a few days at the most' Bakura answered as he took his tools to the sink to wash, he dumped them inside before turning to Yami 'By the way, you owe me money'.

Yami gave a small nervous smile 'Oh come on Bakura, I've been shot, cut me some slack yeah?'

'I don't care if your bloody balls were blown off! I want my money!'

'Chill, chill' Yami reached down to the bag and took one of the small diamonds out, holding it gently between his finger and thumb 'See? I got diamonds. These are worth ten—not a million times the amount I owe you'.

'Don't treat me like an idiot' Bakura swiped the diamond out of Yami's hand and put it back in the bag 'The damn police are going to be searching for these! Neither of us will be able to sell these!'

'True…but I'm sure you can wait ten or twenty year's right?'

Bakura glared at Yami as he crossed his arms over his chest 'I want my money. Now!'

'Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist' Yami stood up with a groan and rubbed his arm 'I was planning on robbing the bank anyway, I'll split the money between us you'll get the money you need and I get some extra pocket money. Just let me heal up okay?'

'Hmph. Fine. But this is the last straw Yami! I won't deal with it anymore!'

'Yeah, yeah' Yami turned to the fridge before opening it and taking out a can of beer, he painfully pulled the lid back and took a sip out of it 'And, I have the perfect accomplice'.

'I ain't doing it' Bakura spat as he turned to the sink to wash his objects.

'No not you. There's this little kid I found. Very little, could fit in most places and he's very springy, he'll be perfect for a heist'.

'Just try not to use him too much. He'll probably blab after a while'.

Yami smirked as he touched the edge of the can to his lips 'I have ways of making sure that never happens' He whispered before gulping some more liquid down.

* * *

><p>The next morning shinned through the teen's bedroom window, creating the reflection of his window on the carpet. Yugi gave a small groan as he heard the distant birds singing their morning songs; his eyes began to flutter open before they were half open and staring at the spot in front of him.<p>

He recalled his room looking very bright in the morning, his mind churned for a few moments as they spat out the remnants of last night and the Melder, everything up to the part where he had put his hand over Yugi's mouth so he didn't answer his grandfather. The fear that ran through his body as he felt the warmth pressed against his own, the blood that was left over from his wound.

With a gasp Yugi sat up and looked around once again as panic set into him, he threw the covers off his body so he could jump out of bed and run around the house, he first checked on his grandfather's bedroom but the elder wasn't there. Pleading as he did so Yugi ran downstairs, skidding to a halt as he came to the kitchen where his grandfather was cooking some breakfast while taking occasional sips from his coffee.

'G-Grandpa?'

The male turned to his grandson with a smile 'Morning Yugi, anything you want?'

'What happened?' Yugi questioned as he moved closer to his grandfather, trying to find any scars of a fight 'Last night with the man, where did he go?'

'Yugi? Are you alright?' He let his wrinkled hand go over Yugi's forehead to check his temperature 'You aren't coming down with anything are you?'

'I'm fine! Just…what happened?'

Solomon raised his brow questioningly 'You said he left so I called the police who took our statements and we went to bed, are you sure you're alright?'

Yugi stared at him as he rubbed his own head searching for any kind of bump he might have gained to cause his memory loss 'I…I'm…going to get changed…' Yugi mumbled as he turned and walked out again.

The elder watched Yugi disappear before turning to the cooking again with a shake of his head 'Must be the stress' He reassured himself.

Yugi came back to his room and once he shut the door behind himself he let out a shaky gasp, his hands going over his mouth as tears were on the edge of leaving his eyes, his body shook violently as he pieced together what had happened with his body and the Melder. After a few moments of pulling himself together Yugi turned to his wardrobe and proceeded to dress himself, he just prayed that it was the last and only time he would have to deal with the Melder.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and there was no news on the Melder which made Yugi ease a little but not greatly, his friend Joey had visited him during those days and got Yugi to explain what had happened with his intruder, yet talking about it provided little security to the teen. Yet the Melder was nowhere to be seen, so Yugi felt assured it was the last time he was going to see him.<p>

One night Yugi had changed into his pyjamas and put himself to bed, he felt easy to sleep as the days progressed thinking he was alone yet again. Yugi was deep asleep in his bed and was unaware of his bedroom window being opened, a bag slipped through first and gently fell on the desk but no reaction came from the teen, so Yami gently slipped inside the bedroom and glanced to Yugi who was still unconscious. Yami gently slid off his desk and moved over to Yugi, brushing back some of his bangs to see his sleeping face.

'I'm sorry Yugi' Yami whispered 'But it's either my balls or Bakura's money'.

And with that his body seeped into Yugi's, for a few moments Yugi was still until his eyes opened and he was wide awake, he slipped his body out of the bed and wriggled his fingers before eagerly opening his wardrobe and searching through his clothes.

'Man this boy needs to learn about fashion' He criticized before going through the rows of shirts, jumpers, jackets, trousers, shorts and coats to find one to his taste 'Hmm…this shirt is perfect' He took out a black sleeveless tank top and threw it so it laid idly on the bed 'Hmm…most of these are jeans, they aren't suitable-aha!' He took out a pair of baggy jeans that had folds and the odd rip here and there, they looked old and unused in recent times.

Yugi elbowed his wardrobe shut before exchanging his pyjamas with his chosen clothes; having to fish out a belt for the trousers as they slid off his hips, once he was clothed Yugi admired his body and turned his body around slightly to see how the clothes fitted.

'It feels very nice and cushy. But one more thing' Yugi hurried to the black shoulder bag Yami left on the desk, he unzipped and unhooked it before opening it up and digging around his fingers soon came across something soft and pulled them out. There were two black gloves, perfect for hiding any finger prints that might touch objects, Yugi pulled them on and flexed his fingers lightly 'Now I'm ready'.

Yugi slipped the bag over his head and onto his shoulder; he adjusted the strap so it fit his new small body before climbing out the window and running along the roofs.

* * *

><p>After a travel through the city Yugi ended up on top of a roof opposite the bank he was going to rob, he stared at it deeply as he thought about how he was going to enter it without being seen, he squinted a little but thanks to the city lights he could see the bank's roof from where he was and could spot a vent grate.<p>

'I guess even bankers breathe' Yugi joked quietly 'Now…how can I get there…'

Yugi looked around before spotting a cable leading from the bank to the roof he was on, he smirked and quickly unbuckled his belt from his waist 'I've always wanted to do this'.

He hung the belt over the wire and took a small run before lifting his legs up and sliding over the street and to the bank, his feet touched the wall and he let go of the wire with a smirk as he threaded his belt back on.

'That was moderately fun' Yugi chuckled before turning to the vent, he walked over to it and managed to pull the grate off before climbing inside. Thanks to Yugi's small body it was easy to crawl through without having to gaze shoulders or elbows, Yugi gave a small proud smile as he crawled through the maze.

'I knew this body was perfect' He whispered to himself barely hearing his own voice over the small bumps of the vent 'Small and flexible, just what I needed' He then stopped when he heard whistling, he quietly moved over to the nearest grate and peered through the metal blades, it looked like an office and a police officer with a torch was skimming over to make sure it was empty before moving away.

Yugi waited until he heard the door shut and the whistling fade away before kicking the grate to the floor and fell through so he landed on his feet, he looked around cautiously to make sure there were no cameras before turning to the computer that was asleep on the desk. Yugi sat himself in the soft and turning chair before starting the computer, sending electric to wake up the machine, Yugi waited idly for it to warm up with the company logo before giving a few boxes of commands.

Yugi's fingers immediately went to the keys and started tapping away, occasionally glancing to the door in case he heard the security guard come back; he turned back to the screen when a familiar box came to him.

'Heh. Password' He mumbled turning to his bag, he unzipped a small pocket and took out a small add on 'Password this' He then connected it to the computer before typing again.

With many presses of buttons and scrolls of the mouse Yugi had cracked the security with a smirk, he then brought up the controls for the bank 'Ah this looks fun…hmm…turn these babies off' He then clicked on the control deactivating all the cameras in the building 'Now let's find that combination for the vault'.

After a few more clicking and poking around he discovered the needed combination before leaving a small note for the person of the computer and hurried to the door, he opened it quietly and looked up and down the white washed corridor, it was dark but surely empty. Yugi then walked down the corridor before coming across the door with stairs written across it; once again he opened the door quietly and listened as he heard the guard above him whistling away to himself. Yugi simply walked to the stairs and took the route down to the vault, once he was there he pick locked the door and walked over to the vault. It was large and grey, the keypad to unlock the door was built into the wall, the large bulky handle was almost as wide as the door itself.

Yugi turned to the keypad and punched the combination in, there was a small beep for clearance and the door sighed to show it was unlocked, with a grin Yugi pulled on the handle so the door swung open. Inside it was dark but after some fumbling Yugi found the light switch and bathed the room in light, rows upon rows of shelves were bonds of the light faded colour money, sitting and waiting to be taken. Yugi hummed to himself as he started picking the bonds up from different locations so to diverse the numbers, soon his shoulder bag was filled with millions, Yugi added the last bond by forcing it in before securing the bag up.

'There, that'll tide me and Bakura over for a while' Yugi turned the light off and as he walked out pushed the door shut so it was sealed once again before climbing up the stairs.

He figured that exiting the way he entered wasn't the best idea—mainly because he hadn't anywhere to go from that point—so after dodging around the security guards he ended up on the roof, and after a quick glance around the area he jumped off one roof and rolled onto another, beginning his path home.

* * *

><p>Once Yugi returned home he slipped his bag through the window first before dropping himself onto the desk, he slid off before casually taking his shirt off and laying down on the bed, his eyes fell closed with a sigh and Yami appeared sitting on his bed with a smirk.<p>

'I was right about you Yugi' Yami whispered and tapped his nose lightly so not to wake the teen up 'I'm sure you'll help me on many a thieving'.

Yami then stood up and opened his bag up to grin at the money sitting in wait, he zipped it back up before slipping his arm through the strap and climbed out of the window, making sure to shut it behind himself before running away.

Yugi however was still asleep despite the presence that was in his room; he gave another sigh and curled up in his bed peacefully, sleeping the night away.

******************************End of chapter 2*******************************

For the record I have no idea what the inside of a bank is, I'm…pretty sure it has to have a vault and a computer in it though…

So Yugi thinks he's got rid of the Melder, and Yami thinks he has a new body, conflict much?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Eye witness

We left it at conflict so what will we come back to?

Resolution? Or more conflict?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Eye witness<p>

Bakura stood over the table as he watched Yami put the bundles into two piles; one for Bakura and one for himself. Bakura tapped the sides of his arms as he listened to Yami whisper 'One for me. One for Bakura' and put the appropriate money in the pile. He soon came to the last bundle, he held the money in his hand and eyed between his and Bakura's pile of money.

'Think carefully Yami' Bakura warned as he watched him.

Yami bit his lip and started to slowly pull the money to his pile, but when he looked up he saw Bakura shaking his head with a heavy glare set on him 'Oh come on! I robbed the bank!'

'You have to pay me!' Bakura spat back.

'You have more than enough! Cut some slack!'

Bakura huffed but let Yami claw his money into his lap as Bakura picked up his share 'Fine you greedy git'.

'Look who's talking!' Yami retorted before pulling money apart note by note 'You could be more caring to my needs. But no you just want to sponge off me'.

'Just be grateful I give you a place to sleep and eat in' Bakura grumbled as he took his money to one of the cupboards to hide in 'If it wasn't for me you'd be on the streets, so keep your comments to yourself'.

Yami only rolled his eyes and slipped a few of the notes into his pocket, he then put his money aside before standing up and turning to the door 'Where you going?' Bakura demanded.

'To get a drink' Yami answered as he held the door in his hand 'At least they'll appreciate me there'.

He then slammed it after him making Bakura grumble about the loud noise but left it at that, Yami left the apartment building and walked down the dark streets of the night, a few paces away from his starting point he passed a post board and idly glanced at it before stopping in his tracks and backing to read about a display at a reputable art museum. A smirk went over his lips as he carried on walking again.

'Sounds like it would be fun' Yami chuckled before hurrying off to find a nearby bar.

* * *

><p>Yugi gave a yawn and looked to his laptop screen once more seeing the job opportunities not to his fitting, his grandfather relaxed on the sofa watching a game show of some sort as the evening thinned out into the night. Yugi looked to the clock before turning to his screen again, he was exhausted and there had been very little he had done that day, he quickly turned his laptop off before putting it on the table and standing up.<p>

'I think I'm going to go up early grandpa' Yugi explained before yawning again 'I can't stop yawning…'

'I told you you looked a little pale this morning' Solomon pointed out 'Very well I'll try to keep quiet. You need all the rest you can get'.

'Okay…night grandpa'.

Yugi then shuffled off hearing his grandfather turn the television volume down a little more, Yugi walked into his room as another yawn emitted from his throat he took out some pyjamas from his wardrobe and pulled them on before he settled in his bed and let the darkness engulf him.

Yugi laid in bed quietly for a while listening to the barely audible sound of his grandfather's show, then an hour or two later he heard his grandfather climb the stairs and put himself to bed as well so the house was dark and quiet. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes, trying to tell himself to sleep in his mind, but no matter how tired he felt his body persisted to keep him awake.

He then heard a small squeak which immediately sent his spine stiff and he listened carefully "What was that?" Yugi thought as he kept his eyes firmly shut "Is someone in the house?" He listened hard as he heard soft footsteps moving around "It sounds close…like…"

Yugi then opened his eyes and looked up seeing a hand reach to him and Yami standing over him, Yugi was about to scream but the male put his hand over Yugi's mouth and forced him to stay still in his bed, Yugi's eyes shined with fear as he recognised the familiar thief and fell frozen under his gaze.

'Now why did you have to go and wake up hmm?' Yami questioned in a low whisper 'You were fine last night'.

Yugi felt his eyes water and closed them tightly praying with every ounce of desperation Yami would leave him alone 'Well it makes little difference to me'.

Yami let his body seep into Yugi's and took control of the teen; Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes with a smirk 'Such as cry baby'.

Yugi slipped out of bed and turned to his wardrobe to slip the clothes from before on, after checking his appearance in the mirror he picked up a rucksack and slipped it on his back before climbing out the window again. He stood on top of the roof, looking around at the city in the night sky with a hum before pointing south.

'Art museum that a way' Yugi mused before running along the roofs.

* * *

><p>The art museum was quiet for the night as the security guard was patrolling a different wing of the building at that time, the grate for the air vent hit the polished floor with a clang before Yugi fell out and rolled over the floor before standing up, he looked around at the paintings and sculptures that were on display before slipping his bag off and looking to the pictures.<p>

'Now…which one should we take?' Yugi mused before turning to a smaller picture, he walked closer and read the small description nailed underneath it 'Hmm…French eh? I'm sure Bakura would love French flowers on his wall'.

Yugi held the decorative frame in his hands and pulled it off the wall, suddenly a high pitched siren went off and Yugi looked around before slipping the painting in his bag 'Bakura will have to deal with one' Yugi mused before pulling the rucksack over his shoulders and beginning to run, hearing shouts from security guards.

Yugi knocked into the door that lead to the stairs before climbing up knowing that if he reached the roof he would make his escape, soon he came to another exit door and kicked it in before running out to the large roof. Car sirens of police screamed through the night and the distant flashing lights were growing closer to the museum, Yugi looked around before turning to a nearby roof and jumping to it, grabbing onto the ledge with his hands and pulled himself up.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Yugi gasped and hit his head lightly 'How the hell?' He hissed before carrying on jumping from roof to roof, trying to dodge the approaching police force. Yugi carried on climbing away for a while before he stopped on some fire escapes; he listened closely as he panted before climbing down so he reached the street level and began running again.

It wasn't long before Yugi came to Yami's apartment building, his large eyes taking in the old dying building before running in and climbing the stairs, reaching the level and knocking on the door hard.

'Bakura! Bakura let me in quick!' Yugi called out and persisted on knocking on the door.

Soon the door opened and Yugi stumbled in as Bakura watched him and shut the door behind him 'The hell do you think you're playing at?' Bakura hissed.

Yugi then fell forwards as Yami pulled himself out of the teen, Yugi landed on his hands and knees while panting before looking up and spotting the other two, he squeaked and scrambled to his feet backing away from them as far as he could.

'He woke up right in the middle of it' Yami hissed back 'I didn't know what to do!'

'Well bringing him here wasn't a good idea! Now he knows where we live!' Bakura moved over to one of the drawers and took out a knife before turning to Yugi 'But I know how to deal with him'.

Yugi squeaked again as tears built up 'Please! No!'

'Cut it out Bakura!' Yami growled as he threw the rucksack to Bakura and pushed Yugi to sit down 'He's got the best body I've ever found and I'm not letting you kill him just yet'.

Bakura grumbled but stood aside still holding the knife tightly in his hands; Yami gave him a small warning glare before turning to Yugi who was still petrified by the sight of the two.

Yami pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, staring deep into Yugi's eyes making sure the teen was focusing on him and only him.

'Now Yugi, I must ask you not to scream' Yami spoke quietly 'Bakura hates loud noises and tends to throw things at the source of the noise, and…well you know what he's holding…'

Yugi briefly glanced at Bakura with his knife before turning back to Yami as he rested his head on the back of the chair.

'Now that that's out of the way…how should I do this' Yami moved his lips around while thinking to himself 'Shall I bribe you…or scare you…'

'T-To do what?' Yugi dared asked.

'To be my silent partner of course'.

'Oh Christ' Bakura mumbled and started to pace back and forth making Yugi twitch but Yami didn't seem to mind.

'You see Yugi…you have a really good body from my perspective' Yami explained 'You're young, stringy, flexible, small. You're the ideal thief's body—well for me at least—so what do you think of that?'

Yugi bit his lip looking at Yami's amused face 'It makes me sick'.

Yami stared at Yugi confused before sitting up straight 'Excuse me?'

'It makes me sick' Yugi repeated 'That you…use peoples bodies to do your dirty work…forcing them to do bad things. You're a coward!'

Bakura gave a chuckle 'I actually like this kid' He commented getting a small glare from Yami before he turned back to Yugi.

'I don't think you understand' Yami then pressed his thumb to his chest 'I'm the Melder. Famous thief since you've been in diapers'.

'I don't care if you're a prince in disguise! Stealing is wrong! And you're a criminal! There's nothing in the world you can offer me that'll make me think otherwise'.

Yami watched him before smirking and hanging his hands over the edge of the chair 'That's a shame. Because I've been noticing things from the game shop that I know will sell for a few good yen'.

Yugi went wide eyed as Yami rested his chin over his hands 'And I don't think I noticed any security…so it's gotta be really easy to break in…unless of course the old timer is a light sleeper and enjoys the thrill of chasing a robber away'.

'No! Don't hurt grandpa!'

'Try and stop me' Yami threatened 'The only way it might work is if I'm busy on nights…'

Yugi bit his lip getting Yami's hint he hung his head and nodded in agreement 'Just…don't hurt my grandpa…'

'Then promise to be a good boy, right?' Yugi didn't move so Yami reached out to cup Yugi's chin to force him to look up 'Right? No squealing right?'

Yugi glared at him but answered 'Yes'.

'Good boy' Yami let go of him before standing up 'Come on then squirt, I'll take you home'.

Yugi stood up and let Yami's hand fall on his shoulder 'You should like the present in the bag Bakura' Yami added as they walked to the door 'It's pretty like you'.

'Go fuck yourself Yami' Bakura snarled making Yami laugh as he led Yugi through the night streets.

* * *

><p>Yami took Yugi back to the game shop door, looking around the quiet street Yami turned to Yugi who refused to look at him throughout their journey.<p>

'Remember not a word got it?' Yugi gave a dismal nod 'Come on, lighten up'.

'Just remember this Yami' Yami stared at Yugi as he turned to him his face full of anger with tears threatening to fall 'I'm only doing this so you won't hurt my grandpa…and because of that I loathe you…so much'.

Yami watched Yugi slip inside the shop leaving Yami standing outside on his own, he stood still and silent for a few moments before turning on his heels and walking away, his plain and surprised face kept to the pavement he walked towards.

'I've…never been hated before…' Yami mused biting his lip 'I…feel weird…'

********************************End of chapter 3*****************************

Huh…I've made it hard for myself for puzzleshipping to exist…

Is this the end of yaoi then?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!


	4. Hateful

Sensitive jerks…

Can't go far without them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Hateful<p>

Yami laid on the sofa deep in thought, his eyes followed over the cracks and stains made on the ceiling while resting his head in his hands, Yugi's voice repeating through his mind punching holes in his chest.

He then grunted as one of his bags was dropped on his stomach, frowning he turned to Bakura who stood by his side and gave him an equal scowl back.

'There's your bag now go' Bakura only said.

Yami growled and chucked his bag aside before turning over on his side 'I don't feel like going out tonight'.

'What? What brought this on? You're always out stealing whatever you can'.

'I just don't feel like it okay!' Yami snapped and covered his head with his arms.

Bakura raised his brow before putting his hands on his hips 'Okay, tell me what's wrong'.

'Nothing…'

'Bullshit, you always get in a moody if something or someone has upset you, and I haven't done anything so spill'.

Yami sighed and looked to Bakura through his arms barrier 'Bakura…do…you hate me?'

'When you don't pay back sure' Bakura shrugged his shoulders 'But I wouldn't say I love you, mainly because I would rather die than tell you I love you' He then frowned 'Why?'

Yami sighed again and moved his legs a little as they got stiff in their position 'Yugi…said he hated me…'

Bakura waited a few moments before voicing 'That's it?'

'Well…yeah'.

'I can't believe you're whining over that. The police hate you Yami, the people you steal from hate you, hell probably every person in this city hates you. Why should you care?'

'I dunno…' Yami mumbled and curled up more 'It makes me feel weird…like…I dunno…'

'You're one screw head Yami' Bakura flicked some of his hair back before walking away 'And not just because of your talent'.

Yami sent him a quick glare before looking out the window at the night sky "Hmm…I wonder…"

* * *

><p>Yugi laid in bed that night he hardly fell asleep at all, he kept looking around his bedroom and tried to listen out for any signs of Yami entering, but for a few hours it was quiet with the exception of cars passing and late night creatures. Yugi gave a small sigh and let his eyes fluttering shut, about to drift off to sleep but when he heard a squeak from his window he opened his eyes to see Yami climbing inside, his eyes lowered slightly but he sat up nonetheless keeping his gaze down to his covers.<p>

'So…what will you be doing tonight then?' Yugi asked quietly.

He then felt the bed move and glanced up seeing Yami sat on the bed with his shoulder bag discarded next to him, he rested on his arms and watched the teen in the little light of the streets 'Talk to you' He answered.

'Huh? Talk to me?' Yugi repeated confused by the statement.

'Yes…I want to know…why you hate me' Yami mumbled not liking the last part of his sentence.

'You can't be that dense' Yami looked up at Yugi's change of tune to his voice, the glare only confirmed he was back to his angered state 'There are a number of reasons I don't like you'.

'Such as?'

'Well…you're a thief!'

Yami sat listening but then raised his brow 'That's it? Just because I steal things?'

'No!' Yugi spat and pulled his covers close 'You threatened to hurt my grandpa too!'

'So that's why?'

'No! You…' Yugi bit his lip and held tighter to the sheets 'You also use my body…'

'And that's why?' Yami rolled his eyes 'It really is your fault for having a good body to use'.

'Don't you dare blame this on me! It's your fault for being…the freak you are!'

'I'm not a freak!' Yami snapped and turned to glare at him 'You don't understand anything! This wasn't a choice!'

'But what you do with it is a choice!' Yugi bit his lip glancing to his door realising they were raising their voices and didn't want to disturb his grandfather and walk in on their conversation 'What you have…you can control it right? So why flaunt it if you don't like it? Why not…try to act normal?'

'Because I couldn't at one point' Yami mumbled turning his scowl to the covers 'You're lucky you have a home like this…a family and friends who care about you. You weren't like me, when I touched people and then I became them, when I became that freak and lost everything and everyone. If I hadn't met Bakura, I wouldn't be here'.

Yugi chewed on his lip lightly as he tried to think of something to defend himself with without upsetting Yami 'Well…stealing is wrong! So you didn't have to do that'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'It seemed like a good pay back on the city'.

'Urgh' Yugi turned his head to the side and said nothing more on the subject.

'So now what? You're not going to talk to me?' Yugi remained silent making Yami roll his eyes 'So what will make you talk to me? Hmm?'

'Why should you care if I hate you anyway?' Yugi questioned looking at him from the corner of his eyes 'You're a thief…aren't you hated anyway?'

'Mmm…yeah but…it never bothered me before…' Yami glanced at him before tilting his head 'Now that I think of it…I've never met anyone like you…'

Yugi turned to him now filled with curiosity 'Wh-What do you mean?'

'When I meld with people…they usually fall into a sleep' Yami explained rubbing the back of his head 'And then when I leave their body they stay sleep for a while longer…never ever has anyone woken up when I meld with them, so…you must be different but I can't think how yet…'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I dunno…I don't think I'm any different from the next person'.

Yami hummed in thought and leaned closer to Yugi making the teen lean back to keep their distance apart 'When were you born Yugi?'

Yugi looked at him questionably before muttering 'June the fourth'.

'Year?'

'Nineteen ninety-four'.

'Hmm…star sign?'

'Gemini' Yugi crossed his arms 'Is this going anywhere?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I figured it would…but I know your birthday now' Yami smirked slightly 'I'm the eighteenth of March, Pisces and you know what they say about Pisces, connected and very sensitive'.

'Tch!' Yugi turned his head closing his eyes 'Now you're chatting me up? Get real!'

'Why?' Yami smirked and leaned closer 'Too handsome for you to handle?'

'Too much of himself!' Yugi pushed Yami away with a glare 'If you aren't going to use my body then get out of my room'.

'I can't go yet. You still hate me' Yami whined.

Yugi huffed and laid down in his bed, pulling the covers tightly around himself 'Then you have a long wait'.

Silence went over the room and Yugi was tempted to open his eyes to find Yami, but a creak of the bed and sudden warmth on his ear indicated where Yami was sat 'So tell me about yourself then Yugi' Yami whispered to him.

Yugi's eyes snapped open and with one swift moment he slapped Yami round the face 'Get out of my room!'

'Okay! Okay! Jeez!' Yami got up and picked his bag up, rubbing his sore cheek before turning to Yugi with a pout 'That hurt you know…'

'I'll give you pain in a minute' Yugi growled sending Yami on his way as he quickly scurried out of his window, Yugi sighed and fell back pulling his covers tightly around himself grumbling to himself 'Unbelievable' He muttered to himself and shut his eyes tightly to ignore the anger bubbling inside him.

* * *

><p>Bakura sat on the sofa skipping through the channels on the beaten up TV idly as he glanced at the clock occasionally, Yami had left mysteriously and kept vague about his whereabouts, there were two options where Yami would've been; stealing something priceless and in high security, or trying to cure Yugi's hate feelings. The latter seemed safer—though Bakura wouldn't admit that even to himself—yet the thought of something priceless was a prize to hold.<p>

Bakura growled as the TV flickered so pushed himself up and gave the top a great thump, the picture shook a little but returned to its normal poor quality, Bakura gave it a nod before looking up when he heard the door open and Yami shuffled in. His head hung with shadowed eyes, a great red mark was rubbed over his cheek which only made Bakura smirk, gathering much of the picture.

'Don't say a word' Yami warned as he put his bag aside and moved towards the bathroom.

'I wasn't going to' Bakura defended 'So, I take it you went to see Yugi then hmm?'

'Yeah…' Yami put a wet cloth over his cheek hissing a little as his skin had become sensitive, he would have to remember that Yugi could hit hard.

'Didn't go to plan hmm?'

'Sort of' Yami put the cloth aside before walking out meeting Bakura's smirk 'He slapped me, happy now?'

'Extremely' Bakura watched Yami sink into the sofa 'So?'

Yami looked up at Bakura 'So what?'

'So what did you do to piss him off?'

'I only talked to him. Talked to him!' Yami ran his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh 'I was only talking to him, getting to know him and he got all defensive around me'.

'Hmm I wonder why…' Bakura mumbled sarcastically.

Yami looked up at him with a confused look 'Eh? What's that supposed to mean?'

'No offense Yami' Bakura turned as he walked away to the bedroom 'But if I were Yugi, I would've stabbed you ages ago'.

'Eh? Why?'

Bakura turned to him with his usual scolding hands on hips 'You're seriously asking that? As the Melder who takes his body to steal things and expects him to be alright with it?'

'I guess so…' Yami sunk back and slouched with a depressive look 'But I don't like him hating me…Bakura what do I have to do?'

'Apart from not being a dick?' He shrugged his shoulders before turning back and taking his shirt off 'I dunno, buy him a present or something. Call a treaty or whatnot, just do something positive'.

Yami hummed as he glanced towards the TV 'A present eh?' Yami then hung his head 'But Yugi won't tell me anything he likes!'

*******************************End of chapter 4******************************

Apparently Gemini's and Pisces don't get on well together, but in this case the stars can go screw themselves.

Hmm…if Yami buys Yugi a present…how long will it take him to screw everything up again eh?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Strange feeling

Everybody may love Raymond…

But everyone hates Yami.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Strange feeling<p>

Yugi was rested in bed with the covers wrapped tightly around him, happy to have his peace and quiet night ahead of him, that was until he heard the window open and sighed unhappy about the presence in his room.

'What do you want now?' Yugi questioned as he sat up to face Yami.

The male bit his lip before opening his bag and fishing out a teddy bear wearing a rather posh school uniform 'I bought this…for you'.

Yugi softened at the sight of the teddy and eagerly took it from Yami when he handed it over, Yugi giggled like a child as he hugged it close and felt the soft fabric rub against his skin 'Aww it's so cute!' He chirped, but then a frown came to his face and he held it out 'Where did you take it from?'

'What? No I didn't steal it I bought it' Yami defended.

'Yeah, with what money?'

Yami stared at him and rubbed the back of his head 'Uhh…the money I took…from the bank…'

'Oh right, you mean the money you stole from the bank right?'

'Oh come on! It's not like I have money in the bank anyway!'

'Typical!' Yugi threw the bear aside and crossed his arms over his chest 'Even when you try to do something nice you're still rotten to the core!'

'Hey that's not fair!' Yami argued moving closer to the teen 'It's hard for me too you know!'

'Because you made it that way!'

'You'd be the same too if you were in my position!'

'I would rather die than become a criminal! I would've thought since you have a brain you'd think the same way too!' Yami only bit back his lip and looked away so he didn't say anything, Yugi only ended up huffing and mumbled 'Pointless'.

Quicker than Yugi could react Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and meld with the teens body, an annoyed glare came to the teens face as he slipped out of bed and turned to the wardrobe and exchanged his pyjamas for his thieving clothes, he slammed the doors shut after getting changed and grabbed the bag before climbing out the window, looking around on the roofs he quickly ran along the edges.

'I'll show you who's pointless' Yugi mumbled as he headed deeper into the city.

* * *

><p>After looking over the buildings of the city centre Yugi chose a small jewellery shop that was defenceless, he stood at the till and pried it open before taking most of the cash out and forcing it into his bag; he then turned to the jewellery on display and managed to open the glass carefully to take the jewellery out and admire the sparkling colours of the necklaces and rings.<p>

'Heh, Bakura could play pretty princess with these' Yugi chuckled to himself as he put it all in the bag, he took out a necklace and held it out in his hands to admire it before spotting another face. He put the necklace in his bag before realising he was staring at his reflection, he gave a sigh of relief before staring at his reflection more deeply, he took in the teens soft features not seeing Yugi looking that sad at all. Every time he had seen Yugi he always had the cute determined angry face, briefly he only saw Yugi's cheerful state, and he knew that it was only because Yami existed and continued to torment him.

'That's some deep thinking…' Yugi mused before reaching to put the glass case lid back.

As soon as he touched it the glass slipped out of from his grasp, he watched as the lid fell before breaking against the case, shattering that from the impact as well. A loud alarm went off and Yugi looked around before cursing and climbing up to the roof, once he looked around he noticed a helicopter with a spotlight moving over the city and the sirens of police cars screeched through the city walls.

'Gotta get-argh!' Yugi grasped his head before Yami was pushed out of Yugi and ended up on his knees 'What the hell?'

'Where am I?' Yugi questioned but looked around seeing the police and Yami standing up 'Yami! What have you done?'

'Shut up!' Yami growled 'How the hell did you separate from me?'

'I don't know! It's just…! Yami give them back whatever you stole!'

'What are you kidding me? They'll cook me alive!'

The two looked up as they heard gun shots and realised the helicopter was aiming for them, scuffs and bullets were hitting the ground and walls, Yami quickly grabbed Yugi's hand and tugged him along so they weren't the next hit for the gun.

'Where are we going?' Yugi questioned as he tried to keep up with Yami and tried to push away the sound of the gun so he wouldn't get scared.

'Anywhere so long as we aren't shot!' Yami answered and pulled Yugi up so he stood up on top of the air conditioners so they could reach the other building, Yami let go of Yugi briefly so he could climb up the wall and swing over the top.

Yugi was about to copy Yami but squeaked as his footing slipped and he felt to the lower level with a groan, Yami looked down to see Yugi panicking so quickly jumped down and grabbed his arms before holding him closer and sitting him underneath the ventilation shadow. Yugi kept close to Yami as they looked up, hearing the guns silent and watched the spot light go over the building and between the cracks of the ventilation before it moved on.

The two gave heavy sighs once the danger had passed them, Yugi was shaking lightly and ended up curling into Yami's arms some more making him look down at the teen 'That was scary…' He whispered and put his head into Yami's shoulder.

Yami looked down at the shaking teen before holding him close; he let his hands stroke up and down Yugi's back and waited for the teen to calm down. He then looked around before patting Yugi's back, the teen looked up at Yami, his fearful and somewhat cute look softened Yami's mood after their argument. Right now all he wanted to do was to look after the teen.

'Come on, we've got to keep on the move' Yami stood up and pulled Yugi up to his feet 'Just stick with me you'll be fine'.

'O-Okay…' Yugi watched Yami climb back onto the ventilation and up the wall.

Yugi bit his lip and managed to pull himself up onto the ventilation before turning to the wall, he looked up at it wondering if there was a trick Yami knew before trying to climb up the wall, but with no avail did he reach the top. Yami stood at the edge and watched Yugi's pitiful attempts of a jump, Yami tapped his fingers along his arms before sighing.

'Take a running jump Yugi' Yami suggested 'It might help you out'.

Yugi looked up at him before back along the ventilations 'But…I might slip again'.

'You will if you think it. Just try it out'.

Yugi grumbled before taking a few steps back, he turned back to the wall and up at Yami before taking off into a run and jumping at the wall, his fingers searched as he jumped before they hooked onto the edge of the wall and he managed to pull himself up.

'Well done, you managed to climb a wall' Yami chuckled as he looked around.

'Lay off! You do it all the time!' Yugi snarled and brushed his clothes lightly 'I have no experience whatsoever! Where are we going anyway?'

'Ground level' Yami answered then pointed to an office building in the distance 'There's a door over there that will probably lead us to the streets'.

'Uhh…but Yami' Yugi looked down at the wide street that separated them 'How are we going to get there? It's too far away'.

'We'll climb there of course' Yami turned to the line of flat roofs ahead of them 'Come on, follow me'.

Yugi watched Yami walk along more ventilations, only it was thinner and a single slip would greet an early death for them. Yami however walked along it as if there was no danger underneath him 'Y-Yami!'

Yami stopped and turned to see Yugi looking at the path and down at the ground 'I-I can't…walk along this…'

'Why not?' Yami questioned putting his hands on his hips.

'Why because it's about a hundred feet off from the ground!'

Yami looked down 'I'd say less than that…'

'It's not funny! I can trip! I don't want to die!'

'You'll get shot when the cops reach there' Yami walked back and held his hand out 'Here, hold my hand and you won't fall okay?'

Yugi looked down to Yami's offering hand before shakily taking it and following Yami along the ventilation, the small teen couldn't help but look between his path and the street below but with Yami keeping a tight hold on his hand and pulled him along to the next roof. Once they reached the next roof, Yami let go of his hand and they both hopped off to touch the concrete, Yugi gave a sigh of relief and glanced back idly.

'You aren't afraid of heights are you Yugi?' Yami questioned as he turned to the teen.

'W-Well who isn't you know?' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I mean, I'm sure if most people stand on top of a building they'll feel scared…'

Yami gave a chuckle and slapped Yugi's back 'Then try imaging you have wings'.

Yugi frowned and looked up at him 'Wings? Why that?'

'Because birds fly at high heights, and you don't see them getting scared. So if you imagine you have wings and you're a bird, climbing on roofs will be a piece of cake'.

'Uhh…okay…' Yugi watched Yami walk to the edge of the roof before jumping to the other one; Yugi sucked a deep breath and followed his lead 'Like a bird…like a bird…'

Yugi then jumped to the roof barely grabbing onto the edge and scrambling to climb up, once Yugi was up again he sighed and turned to Yami 'Why do you go around like this? It's very inconvenient you know'.

'Exactly the point' Yami smiled 'Not many cops can follow me on the roof. Whereas on the street they have cars and such to chase me, makes sense right?'

'I guess…'

'If you're finding it hard to jump across the roofs, just try jumping from a higher height' Yami pointed to the small roof next to them as a hint 'Just remember to roll before you land'.

Yugi tilted his head 'Why?'

'It stops you from breaking the bones. So just remember to roll okay?'

'Okay…I'll try'.

Yami smiled before climbing up the wall to jump from the height so Yugi could see what Yami did, he landed on the other roof and rolled out of land before turning back to Yugi with an encouraging smile. The teen bit his lip but followed Yami's path and climbed up the wall before jumping off and rolling onto the other roof, Yugi ended up rolling onto his back and looked up at Yami who leaned over him.

'Well…at least you rolled' Yami mused.

Yugi gave a small giggle and suspired 'That…was pretty terrifying…and fun'.

Yami stared at the teen before smiling back and helping him up on his feet 'Seeing as you like it so much, consider a race then? To the door?'

'No! I ain't good enough to race you!' Yugi huffed and brushed his clothes lightly before looking around 'You'd probably take a short cut or something I don't know about'.

'Okay I was only trying to make it lighthearted' Yami smirked and turned to walk off 'But then I suppose you wouldn't consider exercise fun would you?'

'What? What was that?' Yugi glared at Yami as he ran off being closely followed by Yugi 'Are you saying I'm fat Yami?'

'And if I am?'

'Oh you are so dead when I reach you!'

The two continued to jump across the roof until they found a wire going to the door Yami had spotted earlier, Yami then slipped the bag off and turned to Yugi, forcing it into his hands with a small smile.

'Here, if you unclip the strap you can use it to go along the wire' Yami explained 'You won't hurt your hands that way'.

'Oh thanks but…' Yugi looked to Yami's bare hands 'What about your hands? Won't they get burnt?'

'Don't worry about me, just watch me go across the other side' Yami came to the wire and jumped up to grab it before he rode across to the other side before dropping to the ground, he gave a hiss and looked down at his hands as they burnt red and bled a little from the action 'Ow…should've brought my gloves…'

Yugi looked over to Yami before turning to the bag and managing to unclip the strap and wrap it over the wire before taking off after Yami, he held tight to the bag as he watched the street below go past and he dropped to the roof with Yami.

'Fun?' Yami questioned as he took the bag back and clipped it together so it hooked round his shoulders.

'Yes…strangely' Yugi admitted with a small smile, he then turned to the door 'Yami…should we be going in this way?'

'You're right we need to knock' Yami walked over to the door before kicking it in with a satisfied smile 'That was loud enough'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but followed Yami inside through the corridors until they found the elevator to ride down, Yugi couldn't help but notice Yami's red hands, he bit his lip and looked up at the calm male before looking away.

'So what did you steal?' Yugi questioned quietly.

Yami sighed and rolled his shoulders back lightly 'I thought you was having fun…so why do you have to ruin it by saying something like that?'

Yugi only shrugged his shoulders 'Just that it doesn't seem like your style…'

'I'm a thief, how can it not be my style?'

'You don't think I watch the news?' Yugi hugged his arms and looked up at the numbers decreasing as they went down 'Whenever I hear of the Melder you've always stolen from a posh mansion or an art gallery or something that seems really rich and high in security…I figured it was because you like teasing the police, being able to penetrate any building and taking what you like'.

'Your point?'

'You robbed a small time jewellery store' Yugi's eyes then fell to the bag 'And you probably know that the jewellery in the bag with the money would be roughly about eighty-two thousand yen or more…but I've known you to steal even more…seems rather…petty…not something you'd enjoy stealing at all'.

Yami fell silent and watched the doors open before turning to Yugi 'That's some deep thinking…do you do that often?'

'Sometimes' Yugi answered and walked out with Yami by his side 'I like puzzles…and finding out what someone's feeling and the problem is just like a puzzle…'

'Right. But I bet you can't figure out why though'.

Yugi watched Yami check the corridors before continuing with Yugi following him, they soon came to the streets and walked within the crowd of people that night, no one seemed to think anything suspicious about the two—glad that Yami's face hadn't been seen on the TV and Yugi wasn't a criminal like Yami—so they let them pass without stopping them.

* * *

><p>Yami took Yugi back home through the window so Yugi's grandfather wouldn't get suspicious of the noise, Yami slipped through the window with Yugi holding onto Yami's back before letting go, Yugi and Yami listened carefully in case the elder heard them but after a few moments they were sure they were alone.<p>

'Sleep well Yugi' Yami whispered and turned to the window.

'Wait' Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him over to sit on the bed 'Wait here okay?'

Yami watched confused as Yugi quietly crept out of his room, several moments of patient waiting and Yugi returned with some bandages, he knelt down in front of Yami and took hold of his hands.

'I thought you had some gloves' Yugi grimaced at the state of Yami's hands before wrapping them in the bandages.

'I didn't think I'd be stealing tonight' Yami mumbled and watched Yugi.

'Next time try to be careful' Yugi gave a small smile as he tied knots in them 'It seems a shame to hurt your hands just because you did something reckless'.

Yami looked up at Yugi as he picked up the spare bandages and put them aside before yawning 'Oh god…it's too late for me…you probably want to go home and count your earnings'.

'Yeah…' Yami stood up and turned to the window 'Goodnight Yugi…and' He faced the teen 'I didn't mean to make you scared earlier…I just didn't want you to get hurt…'

'Right…thanks for looking after me by the way'.

Yami gave a nod before climbing out and disappearing for the night, Yugi walked over and checked the streets before closing his window with a sigh; he rolled his shoulders before looking to the teddy bear that he had thrown aside. He reached over to it and picked it up, holding it in his hands he traced the black line that represented as his smile, Yugi smiled back and stroked over its head 'Well…you're kinda cute I suppose' Yugi mumbled before carrying it to his bed to hug in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Yami walked down the quiet street as he looked down at the bandages around his hands, he gave a small blush to a pink colour and stopped to look at his reflection of himself in a window, the sight of his flushed face made him go darker.<p>

"Ah…what's this feeling?" Yami thought as he held his shirt in his hand "My heart is going so fast…I've never felt like this before…"

Yami bit his lip and continued walking on through the night so he could return home, trying to push back his worry for another day when he could think clearly.

******************************End of chapter 5*******************************

Could it be that Yami's sick? Oh I wonder what he's caught…

Must remember to not make escapes so long…so very long and hard…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Late night training

So let's see how things go on.

When there's no robbing involved! Shockers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Late night training<p>

Yami was sat on his sofa watching the TV which had a very old romance film on at the moment, his bag sat next to him as he count his money and put it aside, though his attention was more on the movie as it was close to the confess scene between the two characters. He barely registered Bakura scolding him until the male walked over, thumped the TV hard and caused the picture to wriggle around.

'Bakura you messed the TV up!' Yami yelled.

Bakura sent him a glare and hit the TV hard again so it went back to its normal picture and gained Yami's attention again 'What are you even watching?' Bakura questioned as he leaned over to see.

'Nothing' Yami mumbled and took out the jewellery.

Bakura then gained a smirk 'Are you watching a love movie?'

'No! I'm waiting for something after this! You don't really think I'd watch this crap do you?'

Bakura faced him with his arms crossed 'Yami, you're watching a sappy movie, you're not putting your money in its proper piles, and since yesterday I've seen you think about something and go into a trance'.

Yami blushed to a light colour 'So?'

'So' Bakura leant closer to Yami making him incline away from the male 'Who is she?'

'Who?' Yami questioned.

'Come on, you're acting like a little lost puppy. You're so in love with her'.

Yami blushed red and turned away 'A-Am not!'

'So who is she? Someone I know? From one of the clubs?'

'No…why do you care?'

'So when I meet her I can give her all the juicy details of every embarrassing moment of your life' Bakura chuckled darkly and nudged Yami to get his attention 'So tell me, who is she?'

'N-No one' Yami mumbled as he tried to organize his piles realising Bakura was right.

'Is she fit? Wild? Bookworm? What? Tell me about her'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders lightly 'She's…very opinionated…about me'.

'Oh so she knows about your Melder shit huh?' Yami gave a nod and Bakura raised his brow 'So why not take Yugi out on a date?'

Yugi's face burned bright red as he turned to Bakura 'H-How did you…?'

'There's only two people you've told about your thief life and that's me and Yugi, and frankly I couldn't give a shit about what you do but Yugi however is not so kind' Yami bit his lip and tried to hide his embarrassed face knowing he couldn't deny the truth to Bakura 'So, why not take him out on a date? You know, soften him up or something like that'.

'I-I was…sort of…' Yami mumbled playing with a necklace he held in his hand.

'I am not owing you money for it' Bakura grumbled 'I remember what happened the last time I gave you money'.

'Money isn't the problem…I just…well he might like me enough to take him anywhere. He really hates me…'

'Well them charm him to think otherwise' Bakura rolled his eyes and moved away from Yami 'If all you're going to do is sit and sulk about it I ain't helping you'.

Yami only gave a hum as a response as he glanced to the TV before sorting out his collection once again.

* * *

><p>Yugi was helping his grandfather that afternoon sitting at the counter but with little customers walking in Yugi decided to keep his brain alive by looking through the job vacancies in the newspaper, but just as he suspected there was no job that he could take or would be successful in getting, Yugi gave a dismal sigh and boredly turned the page over so he could read some of the articles.<p>

'Never give up Yugi' His grandfather encouraged patting his grandson on the back 'I'm sure you'll find something soon'.

'Mmm…yeah' Yugi mumbled as he turned the page again.

'How about some tea? It's been a long day'.

'Yeah…okay grandpa'.

The door bell rang as it was opened making the elder look up 'Hello, anything we can help you with?'

'Ah no, I'll be fine' A familiar voice reassured making Yugi scowl at the paper.

'Alright' Solomon then turned back to Yugi 'I'll be back down in a minute'.

'Okay grandpa' Yugi waited as his grandfather climbed up the stairs to their house before he turned to Yami 'What the hell are you doing here?' He hissed.

Yami cringed slightly 'I…well…I wanted to ask you something-'

'I cannot go on a heist! I'm working if you don't mind!'

'What? No I wasn't going to ask you that' Yami shook his head and walked closer to the counter where Yugi stood 'I…wanted to know if you would like to go somewhere tonight'.

Yugi raised his brow 'Oh yeah? Where?'

'Not…to rob or anything. I just thought you might like fun there…'

'Where?'

'Ah, ah' Yami smiled and put a finger to his lips 'It's a secret until we get there. So, tonight good enough for you?'

Yugi stood in thought for a few quiet moments before nodding 'Alright. But if I find out you've tricked me I swear to god…'

'I won't, promise' Yami smiled and backed to the door 'I'll see you tonight then okay?'

'Yes Yami' Yugi repeated with a roll of his eyes, the bell rang once more as Yami left and Yugi was on his own again sighing once more 'Such a nuisance'.

'What was that Yugi?' Grandpa asked as he walked down the stairs with two cups of tea in his hands.

'Oh nothing grandpa' Yugi replied and took his cup from the elder.

'What happened to the customer?'

'Left…guess he didn't want to buy anything after all'.

'Oh…'

* * *

><p>Yugi laid in his bed that night as he waited for Yami to arrive, he could hear the traffic of the late night and the occasionally snore from his grandfather's room which made him smile lightly, but the only noise that made him look up was that of his window squeaking. Yugi sat up and waited until Yami had climbed in fully before speaking 'So…where are you taking me?'<p>

'Just somewhere' Yami said vaguely 'But, I need to meld with you'.

Yugi's face immediately set into a frown and he crossed his arms 'Oh yeah?'

'Not like that. It'll be hard for you to get there on your own. But if I were you then I can help you get there, it'll be for…twenty minutes tops I swear. Please? I promise I won't steal anything tonight, I promise'.

Yugi sat in thought for a few moments before sighing and standing up 'Give me a minute to change into something then…I'm not going out in my pyjamas'.

Yami gave a small smile as Yugi walked to his wardrobe and took out some casual clothes, Yami looked around the room idly before he spotted the teddy he had given Yugi as a present sat by his pillow, Yami smiled at the stuffed toy but didn't say anything about it in case he started an argument. Yugi slipped on a blue T-shirt and turned to Yami when he was dressed; he bit his lip and held out his hand to Yami.

'Alright then…do whatever' Yugi whispered.

Yami gave a nod and took hold of Yugi's hand 'I'll be quick' He reassured before melding with Yugi.

The teen looked around his room quickly and listened for a few minutes to make sure the old man didn't hear any of their conversation before he climbed out the window and along the rooftops, Yugi headed to the other side of town taking shortcuts through offices and taking the usual route of roof jumping, he then came to a collection of abandoned warehouses left together and sat in the middle of the tall rising city centre. He jumped through one of the broken windows and ran up the stairs so he reached the rooftop to one of the warehouses, Yugi looked around for a few moments before pushing himself forwards and they separated once again. Yugi stumbled forwards but once getting his balance he stood up and looked around the broken and forgotten scenery, he raised his brow at the dark sight of the warehouses trying to find some meaning to it before turning to Yami.

'And…what are we doing here?' He questioned.

'Well…' Yami rubbed the back of his head as he smiled lightly 'You seemed to enjoy yesterday, aside from the danger of getting shot that is, so I thought…you might like a little…training and such. In case that happens again, you know?'

Yugi looked around at the roofs realising it made a very convenient training path for him, Yugi gave a small sigh before nodding 'Yeah…I might like that'.

'Good' Yami dug his hands in his pockets before fishing out two pairs of gloves; he threw one pair to Yugi who caught them 'Put these on, they'll save your hands believe me'.

Yugi gave a smile as he pulled the gloves on remembering what happened to Yami's hands before 'Okay, so what do we do first then?'

'Well, you've probably been standing and sitting around all day right?' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'You should warm up then, get your legs active and such'.

Yugi gave a light chuckle 'Suddenly I'm brought back to high school sports training' Yugi joked lightly but followed Yami's lead.

After a few moments of stretching and warming up exercises they both participated in, Yugi was hot and out of breathe a little, but with his heart racing and sparks of energy going through his body he only wanted to do more running about—something Yami could tell by the excited grin on his face.

'Alright, the first thing is quite easy for someone like you to do' Yami then pointed to the path ahead of them, the wall ending in quite a drop and the other roof had ventilation built over it 'You just jump over the gap and skid under the ventilation system, easy'.

Yugi raised his brow not convinced Yami was telling him the truth, Yami rolled his eyes but took off into a run before jumping onto the other roof easily and skidding under the ventilation so he came to the other side. Yugi bit his lip seeing Yami trying to encourage him to follow him, Yugi started to run and when he reached the edge he jumped so he landed on the other one and skidded underneath the ventilation, Yugi was quite surprised his body managed to make it out all the way to look up at Yami.

'Well, that was almost perfect' Yami smiled and held out his hand for Yugi which he took and pulled himself up 'I'm sure you can remember that'.

'Oh yeah!' Yugi gave a light giggle as he brushed his clothes.

'Alright, just follow me then' Yami smiled as he jumped over some stairs and watched as Yugi tried to keep up with him by copying what Yami did.

* * *

><p>The two spent at least over an hour around the training course, Yugi once again found himself enjoying their moment they shared together, which made Yami happy to see Yugi smiling once again. Yugi was resting on his knees as he caught his breath back, not realising how out of place he was when running, he should've listened to his teacher back in school and kept doing some sort of sports.<p>

'Exhausted Yugi?' Yami questioned a little breathlessly.

'Just a bit…' Yugi panted.

Yami chuckled lightly before fishing out a bag that was hidden behind some leftover debris; he opened it up and showed Yugi the food he had stashed away inside it 'I figured you might like some food, so I came prepared'.

Yugi gave a small smile and sat down with Yami to enjoy the small food he had been given, Yugi took one of the sandwiches and began to eat it with a small delighted hum, he looked up at the towering wall of skyscrapers around them curiously.

'You must see all the best views from around here' Yugi commented as he turned to Yami.

'Hmm? Yeah sort of' Yami idly laid his legs over the edge of the building before nodding to a gap between the two buildings ahead of them 'If you come here before the sun rises, you can see if come from that direction. Blinding but somewhat impressive'.

'Wow…' Yugi took another bite out of his sandwich and munched on it before turning to Yami 'Just a shame you can't see it in more morally right times hmm?'

Yami rolled his eyes 'You just love picking on that don't you?' Yami commented turning to Yugi 'If you think I can do something better than being a thief, then tell me'.

'Well you could…uhh…umm…you could be a…a uhh…err…well there's always…umm…I don't know!' Yugi huffed as he turned away 'I don't know what you're skills and interests are, but I'm sure anything is better than being a thief!'

Yami watched Yugi before smirking 'How about a serial killer? Is that good enough for you?'

'Don't joke' Yugi scolded making Yami chuckle.

'I prove my point' Yami sat back lightly 'See the difference between you and me is, you can be anything you want to be, I don't have that choice. It was taken away from me'.

'You can do whatever you like. A little hard work and patience can make you go far' Yugi sighed as he looked down at his legs 'Not like I can do anything I want anyway…can't find a job in this city anywhere'.

'Hmm? Not being picky are you?'

'No! All the jobs that are open are like business type jobs, you need to have perfect grades and go to university to get the job, I don't have that to throw around'.

Yami bit into his food before turning to Yugi again 'So what do you want to do?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I dunno…at the moment I'll be happy if I got…trash collector or something. As long as it gives me money'.

Yami started to snigger making Yugi frown 'You? Shovelling shit around? No, no, you're far too proud to do that kind of job'.

Yugi glared at him but soon broke into a small giggle finding the humorous side to it 'Yeah well…in desperate times you've gotta do what you gotta do. Besides, you work your way from the bottom to the top'.

'I guess'.

Yugi gave a sigh as the last of his giggles died down, he then looked to Yami before uttering quietly 'Haven't you ever thought about what you wanted to do? Like…a dream job when you were a kid?'

'If I did, I probably forgot it' Yami gave a chuckle before turning to Yugi 'How about you?'

Yugi gave a small smile 'I wanted to be a vet…'

'Heh. Really?'

'Of course, I love animals but…' Yugi sighed 'I learnt that vets have to put down animals sometimes…and I decided I wouldn't be able to like that'.

'So what's it changed to now?'

Yugi blushed lightly and hung his head 'Umm…artist…'

'Really? You good at art?'

'N-Not really…I'm not particularly good at life drawing…but I'm getting better, so I'm sure I can find something…designer or something…'

'Hmm…okay'.

'You're not going to laugh?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed his mouth lightly 'A job is a job right? I don't find working humiliating or something to laugh at—unless it was being a comedian but that's expected—as long as you like it then that's good'.

'Oh…right' Yugi gave a small chuckle 'That's probably…got to be the best thing you've ever said…and you're not working yourself. Ironic really'.

Yami gave a smile before chuckling 'Oh Yugi'.

The teen turned to him 'What?'

Yami reached out and brushed away some filling that stuck to his mouth 'You need to learn how to eat like a proper gentleman'.

'Oh god' Yugi quickly wiped his mouth on his sleeve with a blush 'So embarrassing'.

Yami smiled and watched Yugi for a few moments before clearing his throat 'So…have you…had any girlfriends?'

'Uhh…no'.

'Boyfriends?'

Yugi choked a little on his food before shaking his head 'No. Nothing like that'.

'So…you've…never dated before?' Yami questioned with his brow raised 'Not once?'

'No. Never'.

'Why not?'

'Just never felt like doing it' Yugi shrugged his shoulders lightly before turning to Yami 'Most of the reasons people date anyway is to look cool or to have it off with them, I'd rather not date for those reasons. I'm sure I'll find someone one day, I can be patient'.

'Yeah…' Yami watched Yugi for a few moments before scooting closer, Yugi didn't notice his movement so carried on talking 'Must be lonely though right? I mean…don't you wonder what it's like to have someone?'

'No not really' Yugi gave a small smile as he ate some more 'I've never had anyone like that…so I can't really imagine what it's like. Besides, I have my grandfather and my friends to hang out with, I'm not really lacking in the social department'.

'So…you don't wish to…be with anyone at the moment? No one at all?'

'I think asking for something like that is a little too much. I'm happy the way I am, if I met someone then yeah I'd probably like to be with them, but I'm in no rush' Yugi turned to Yami 'How about you? You know a lot of people right?'

Yami gave a small hum and finished off his food before standing up 'Tell me when you're ready to go home, I'll take you back okay?'

Yugi watched confused as Yami took off into a run again and went around the course again, Yugi frowned in thought before finishing his sandwich off 'What a weird guy…' He mumbled to himself.

******************************End of chapter 6*******************************

I think only Yugi can be naïve enough to not think that someone likes him after talking about dating.

But perhaps this is for the best so far…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Question

What is this story about again?

Thieving? There hasn't been any robbing for about three chapters now! Bullsh*t!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Question<p>

Yami sat on the sofa with a small sigh as he held the bandages in his hands, they were somewhat worn out and dirty and he should've thrown them away, yet he still kept them despite their useless and unhygienic state. Yami sunk into the ripped cushions and held the bandages close to his chest, his mind filling with the thoughts and memories of Yugi while Bakura watched with a small perplexed look.

'What the hell is with those bandages?' He mused quietly as he tapped his fingers on his arms 'It's pissing me off with his dopey mood'.

Yami gave another dreamy sigh before sliding further into his relaxed state only making Bakura more confused and more irritated, he picked up Yami's bag before placing it next to him getting the male's attention.

'This is your bag' Bakura explained slowly then pointed to Yami 'You're the thieving freak. So get stealing'.

'Mmm…no' Yami turned and hugged the bandages close again 'We have plenty of money…I don't need to go out for a while'.

Bakura mumbled some curse words under his breath and put his hands on his hips 'What was that saying you used to say?'

'Oh, bursting wallets are the best?' Yami gave a shrug 'Yeah but we've got enough…let's just relax for a while right? Low key'.

"He's starting to piss me off" Bakura thought to himself 'Yami…you've been like this for what…three days now? And every single time I turn my back and see you you're sitting in the same bloody seat hugging the same old disgusting bandages!' Bakura then reached out and grabbed them 'Give them here!'

'No!' Yami tugged them back to his safety 'It's mine anyway! Why should you care?'

'You're creeping me out is why!' Bakura then stumbled back as the bandages tore in half in their hands.

Yami stared at the lifeless and shortened bandage he now held, he could feel his chest grow heavy and his eyes were starting to glaze over with water, Bakura gave an annoyed sigh at the sight of Yami.

'Oh grow a pair you soft loving puppy' Bakura growled before throwing the torn bandage in the bin 'You know he doesn't like you, so why can't you just put it behind you and bring in some money?'

Yami's shoulders sunk as he hung his head 'Jee thanks for the encouragement Bakura' Yami mumbled.

'Look I'm not your mother, I'm not going to pat you on the back and tell you everything will be alright' Bakura huffed before kicking the side of the sofa 'You're going to become a deranged stalker if you stay inside. Go out. Even if you're not going to steal. Just get the fuck out of here and go back to the way you were, I hate this…sad you'.

Yami gave him a small glare but did as he was told, he pushed himself up—quickly pocketing the bandage so Bakura couldn't dispose of it while he was out—and picked up his jacket before walking out, he gave a sigh as he looked around the damp and dirty corridor they lived in. There was a distant cry from a baby which lived in one of the other apartments, and there was a creak from the walls as they struggled to keep up their weight. Yami was never one to care about appearances as long as it provided him with what he needed, but at that moment the sight only made him cringe and hurry quicker out of the building.

* * *

><p>Yami ended up walking around the town out of boredom, it was too bright to sneak around and break into a building, and if he couldn't wait and daydream at home than his best option was to wonder around the town in hope to cure his boredom. His feet ended up taking him to the park, he barely remembered that there was a park nearby, and at that thought he felt depressed he didn't know what was right outside his door.<p>

There was many kids playing on the playground that was built for the park, runners and other exercising people strolled through the park and a couple of the benches were occupied by elderly couples enjoying their days.

Yami moved over to one of the empty spare benches and sat himself down on it, he gave a small shiver and pulled his jacket closer as he watched the people walk past him without a care, he watched them for a while before he noticed a couple walk past them. They didn't look different from anyone else, a normal looking guy and a normal looking woman walking together quite content in each other's presence. Yami watched them walk by, noting the rather expensive clothes, he watched them walk away before he sighed and rested back against the bench.

"I don't see why Yugi would want a person with a job" Yami thought to himself "If you're working you get tired and pissed off easier, you don't have time for the other person, you get like two days off from work, and if you have the type of job you sometimes go to conferences on the other side of the country…why would Yugi want that?" Yami sighed as he tipped his head back "Yugi…I wonder if he knows how lucky he is to be so good looking…" Yami sighed and covered his face with his hands to gently massage his skin "Bakura's right…I am getting to be a sad sight…and Yugi doesn't really like me…maybe I should just…forget about it…"

Yami sighed again and closed his eyes gently "Forgetting…not an easy thing to do…"

* * *

><p>The next day Yugi barely watched the news as he attempted another job searching, but even before he started he knew it was a failed attempt, he was starting to wonder if his grandfather would understand why he stopped searching.<p>

His attention was averted when he heard the name Melder on the news, Yugi looked up to the screen as a reporter stood at the scene of the crime showing what Yami had stolen and other such stuff. Yugi sighed and sat back feeling peculiar that Yami hadn't come to use his body for stealing; after all Yami did often say that Yugi's body was the best he had ever seen—or melded with in this case.

"I haven't seen him in a while actually…" Yugi thought down casting his eyes to his screen distantly "And he hasn't been stealing as much as he used to…I wonder if he understands…maybe it's because of me…"

A small pink blush came to his face before he gave a laugh and shut his laptop lid 'As if! He doesn't listen to anything I say' Yugi giggled before putting the laptop aside and going to see his grandfather in the shop, it was quiet and stayed empty for most of the day which made Yugi happy for it gave his grandfather a chance to relax and ease on stress.

'I'm going out grandpa see if there's anything around, that okay?' Yugi asked.

'Yes, while you're out' He opened the till before handing Yugi some money 'Can you get some more milk? Someone has been drinking all of it'.

'Yes Grandpa' Yugi rolled his eyes and took the money before heading up to his room to pick up his jacket.

Yugi picked the clothing and pocketed the money before slipping it on over his shoulders, he then turned to his bed and glanced over at the teddy that sat against his pillow, he gently picked it up and brushed its clothes lightly before setting him back "Yami changing…I don't think that'll happen…wishful thinking eh?"

Yugi gave a small chuckle before hurrying out of his room to go outside for job hunting and some fresh air, leaving his teddy to guard his room on his own.

* * *

><p>When it was night Yugi was laying in his bed trying to get asleep after his fruitless attempt to find a job during the day, he gave a small sigh before he heard tapping which made Yugi open his eyes and frown at the wall, he listened closely as the tapping continued so sat up in his bed and looked around. He then stared at the window seeing the shadow of Yami lightly tapping on the glass with a smile; Yugi raised his brow before slipping out of his bed and walking over to his window to open it, once he did Yami slipped inside with a small sigh.<p>

'Thanks' Yami said and brushed his clothes lightly.

Yugi watched him curiously before voicing 'Why did you knock?'

'What?'

'You usually let yourself in…why did you knock now?'

'Uhh…well it's your room' Yami explained rubbing the back of his head 'You know…you should have your own privacy and stuff…'

Yugi tried to keep back the laugh he felt build up inside him and instead smiled widely before turning away to hide his smile 'Well…what do you want?' Yugi questioned 'Robbing again? I figured you'd be back soon'.

'Eh? No I…' Yami looked around before sitting on the bed again 'Bakura kicked me out for the night, saidI got on his nerves…so I came to see you…just to talk if that's not too much trouble'.

Yugi tilted his head but moved over so he sat himself in his bed 'Okay…what about?'

'I don't know…I'm not a good conversationalist. How was your day?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and lightly played with the sheets 'Same as always…boring…no jobs…nothing really special to report'.

'Well…' Yami looked around before spotting the teddy huddled under the sheets as if Yugi had bedded the toy down like a child 'You still have the teddy I gave you?'

Yugi looked down at it and pulled it closer to his thigh 'Yeah…well it's cute and I didn't want to get rid of it…'

Yami's eyes softened at the toy and looked up at Yugi who tried to keep his gaze away from the male in front of him 'Yugi…tell me something…'

'Like what?'

'Tell me…what you think of me'.

Yugi raised his brow and turned to Yami 'You really want to know? I mean I know how upset you can get'.

'No…I mean…really. Honestly. What do you think of me?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders lightly and played with the sheets again 'I suppose…you're alright…' Yugi admitted quietly 'It's just…I know you can do better you're just blind in seeing it'.

Yami stayed silent for a few moments before managing a small smile 'Really?'

'Yeah well that means nothing' Yugi blushed lightly and turned his head the other way crossing his arms over his chest 'So don't get cocky or something like that, it means nothing!'

Yami smiled some more as he felt his chest grow heavy and a small blush creeping on his own face 'Then…can I ask you something Yugi?'

Yugi turned to Yami with a curious expression 'What?'

Yami lifted his hand up so he could touch Yugi's cheek gently, the soft touch of Yami's fingers touching his cheek didn't seem to match the usual touch he had felt from Yami's skin, then again he hadn't paid much attention to Yami's feel. His cheeks glowed to a light colour again as he looked up to meet Yami's eyes, the dark crimson colour was shadowed in the dark night making them look more dangerous and mysterious. Yami shifted closer to Yugi on the bed, making sure their eyes weren't broken from their stare.

'Yugi…' Yami whispered quietly, something about his delayed and quietened voice made Yugi flush up some more and his heart pick up its pace, a sudden dread and anticipation built up in his stomach as he waited for what Yami had to say.

'Can…I kiss you?'

*********************************End of chapter 7****************************

Yep. I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger.

Ahahahahahahahaha! You shall have to wait to find out Yugi's answer! The ultimate torture!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Night to remember

This chapter will make no sense whatsoever.

Then again, does anything in this story make sense?

If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Night to remember<p>

Yugi blush hardened at Yami's request, lost with words at what to say as Yami's answer, he sat speechless and ended up averting his gaze elsewhere to avoid being embarrassed. Yami watched Yugi and waited for an answer, he gave a small smile before gently leaning closer to the teen closing his eyes as he did. Yugi felt his blush harden and fluttered his eyes closed, feeling Yami's warmth move closer against his lips, their lips almost met but Yugi managed to push Yami's hand off his cheek and look away.

'I can't' Yugi whispered.

Yami stared at him confused 'You can't?' Yami repeated 'Why not?'

'I just…can't…' Yugi looked away with his eyes closed 'Please…just go Yami…'

Yami didn't say anything that would start an argument and stood up to quietly walk back to the window, he looked over his shoulder at Yugi one last time before climbing out and leaving him behind, once he was sure he was alone Yugi sighed and sunk down into his bed to pull the covers over his head and wish the moment away.

* * *

><p>Bakura watched Yami lie on the sofa hugging one of the rotten pillows to his chest as he stared distantly to the ceiling, occasionally giving a few deep sighs now and then; he tapped his fingers against his arm as he debated how to go about the situation. He could guess what had happened—Yami hadn't said anything, but there was very little that could upset Yami—but he felt that if he tried his usual pushy attempt to get him to do something would backfire, however Bakura wasn't prepared to be humiliated if he was acting too soft.<p>

He finally walked over to Yami and kicked the sofa lightly to get his attention 'Hey, Rome wasn't built in a day you know?' He tried to encourage.

Yami briefly looked to him before looking down at himself 'But they were never pushed away from building it were they?'

Bakura rolled his eyes 'Yeah whatever. The point is, whatever you tried on with Yugi tonight doesn't mean it's the end. You've just got to keep going on'.

'He said he couldn't…' Yami murmured.

Bakura raised his brow 'Couldn't do what?'

'Kiss me. He said he couldn't kiss me'.

Bakura frowned in confusion 'I'm…not following'.

'Don't you get it?' Yami closed his eyes as he hugged the pillow closer to his chest 'He said that he _couldn't_ not that he _didn't_ want to. He hates me that much that he couldn't kiss me…'

Yami gave a deep sigh before turning over to face away from Bakura as the male rolled his eyes 'Okay, so he said something pretty bad to you. If you call it bad' He mumbled before shaking his head 'So why give up? You didn't give up becoming the Melder when you were almost caught on your first heist did you? So why would you give up now?'

There were a few moments of silence before Yami bravely looked over his shoulder to his friend 'You…really think…Yugi might like me?'

'I don't know. But I know that moping about it won't help at all'.

Yami bit his lip in thought before throwing the pillow to the other end of the sofa and sat up 'I need to borrow the apartment then'.

'What? Why?'

'What is this why? I'm going to invite Yugi of course!' Yami then stood up and looked up and down at Bakura 'Eh…you can go out for the night. You'd be a third wheel'.

'Tch, charming. Wouldn't want to watch you getting soppy again anyway. So when do you want the apartment then?'

'Tomorrow night, that is if he wants to come…'

'Fine tomorrow, but you better not make a mess because if you do I swear I will shove your face in it whatever it may be'.

Yami held his hands up 'Okay, okay it'll be mess free' Yami sidled around Bakura before smirking 'Like its mess free anyway'.

'I heard that!' Bakura snarled making Yami scurry away so he didn't feel Bakura's wrath.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat in the chair as he quickly searched through the job openings before helping his grandfather with the shop for the day, another pointless attempt that only filled in more of his time; he gave a sigh before ending his search and turning his laptop off. As he watched the programme sort itself out for rest, a small pink blush came to his cheeks as he thought back to Yami's request the previous night.<p>

He lightly touched his lips feeling them go soft under the memory at how close they were; but how did he not see the signs? How long had Yami felt that way towards him? That is if he did feel anything for Yugi, knowing his luck the male just asked because he felt like it or it seemed good at the time. Yami wasn't exactly a dream catch as it was.

'Yugi' Yugi squeaked but broke away from his thoughts to put his laptop to the side as his grandfather walked in 'You have a letter'.

Yugi tilted his head before taking the letter out of his elders' hands; he looked at the letter that only had his name on it so it had to have been hand delivered, he quickly turned away so his grandfather couldn't read his letter as he peeled open the top and took out the note that was inside. It was written by Yami inviting Yugi to come over to his apartment that night if he so wished, Yugi bit his lip remembering about last night and wondering if it was wise to do so; after all, if he went to Yami's there wasn't a way to stop him, nor would there be any safety of protection unlike his room.

'Bad news?' Solomon queried at Yugi's debating silence.

'N-No' Yugi smiled and pocketed the letter 'Uhh…just invite to hanging out tonight, I can go right?'

'Hmm yes okay' Solomon rolled his eyes as he turned to walk away 'Kids these days, all their clubbing and partying…'

Yugi gave a small smile before gently touching his pocket, hoping that he wouldn't regret going to see Yami.

* * *

><p>When it was around the time Yami asked he could see Yugi the teen stood outside the apartment building, even in the dark Yugi could see its rotten state, Yugi bit his lip but moved slowly towards the front door and let himself in. Remembering what level Yami lived on he climbed up the stairs, he occasionally glanced at the odd noises coming from the other rooms but thought nothing of it, he soon stood at Yami's door and sucked up a deep breath before reaching up to knock on the door.<p>

He was soon greeted with Bakura as he opened the door; he gave a nervous smile to the bad-tempered male who stared at him before sidling past him.

'No mess' He warned lowly before walking down the stairs.

'R-Right…' Yugi mumbled and looked back into the apartment.

Yami looked to the door and smiled when he saw Yugi peering through 'Yugi' He went to the sofa and sat down before holding up a colourful box that Yugi easily recognised 'I stopped by Burger world. Want one?'

Yugi gave a smile before nodding and walking in, shutting the door behind him as he joined Yami on the sofa and took one of the takeaway boxes.

'I was tempted to buy you one of the kids meals' Yami teased with a smirk.

Yugi sent him a glare 'Don't you dare'.

Yami laughed and held his hands up in defence 'I didn't, I knew you wouldn't appreciate it. Besides the toys they were offering were crap'.

Yugi smiled as he took out his burger and began eating it, luckily it was still warm and Yugi could feel it tickle his throat when he swallowed making him smile at the touch.

'So…why did you ask me to come?' Yugi queried as he ate more of his burger.

'I don't know' Yami shrugged his shoulders with a smile 'Just…wanted to see you again I guess…'

'Oh…right…' Yugi felt a small pink colour come to his cheek and tried to distract himself by eating more until it was all gone.

Yami finished his burger and licked his fingers lightly before turning to Yugi and chuckling; the teen raised his brow in confusion as he watched Yami snigger behind his hand.

'What? What's so funny?'

Yami smirked but reached out to rub his thumb over Yugi's lips to scoop the sauce that stayed on his lips, Yugi flushed up as he watched Yami lick up the sauce still keeping the smirk.

'You're such a messy eater' Yami teased making Yugi look away.

'M-Mmm…' Yugi hummed in response and looked away lightly fidgeting.

Yami stared at Yugi before scooting closer making Yugi look further away 'Yugi…'

Yugi bravely looked back at the male but before he could speak Yami claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, Yugi gave a sigh under the soft and romantic touch, fluttering his eyes closed he reached out to hold onto Yami's shoulders as they shared their kiss together. Yami gently slid his arms around Yugi's waist not wanting to startle him and yet hold him closer to savour the moment deeply, Yugi didn't mind the intimacy and allowed himself to be swept in the moment as Yami laid him down on the sofa to deepen the kiss as much as he could; Yami had finally captured his thoughts, his feelings, and now his heart.

(**Lemon begins here!**)

The two continued to kiss passionately, Yugi's hands finding Yami's hair to weave themselves within their locks, Yami gave a small hum at the touch as he let his tongue go out and lick over Yugi's lips. The teen gave a small shudder at the contact but opened his mouth, letting their tongues intertwine in each other's mouths. Yami gave a chance to sneak his hand up to Yugi's chest and stroked over it, Yugi gave a small whimper as he enjoyed the light contact and pulled away from the kiss to pant lightly.

Yami watched Yugi before gently pulling Yugi's shirt up so his skin was visible in front of him; he leaned down and planted kisses over his skin, Yugi gave a small whimper as he felt Yami's lips over his body, Yami soon came to his buds and kissed and licked over them to get Yugi to moan gently at the touch. Yami licked over them and sucked them until they were sensitive before leading his lips down Yugi's body, feeling Yugi's soft skin against his own finally.

Yami soon came to the jeans and gently tugged them down along with his boxers so they inched their way down his legs in case Yugi had a sudden hit of logic and wanted Yami to stop, but Yugi just kept blushing and allowed Yami to undress him all the way. Once Yugi was fully undressed Yami stared at his naked sight in front of him, he never imagined being in this situation but now that he was he couldn't complain about it, Yugi wasn't resisting as well which made it even more special.

Yami reached down to lick and suck over his member, making Yugi gasp and moan at the sensation it washed through him, pushing out any thought of reason from his mind and fogged it with pleasure and lust. Yami continued to wet Yugi's length humming lightly before taking it into his mouth to suck on, Yugi gave a louder moan and arched his back at the treatment, his hands crawling down until they found Yami's hair once again and clung to it tightly. Yugi kept panting and moaning at the touches and brushes of Yami's mouth over his member, the adrenaline ran through his veins and tightened his stomach tighter before crying out and releasing inside Yami's awaiting mouth.

Yami took his lips off Yugi's organ and swallowed the liquid in his mouth, Yugi laid panting and flushed and slightly shaking under the pleasure he had received but surely enjoyed it nonetheless, Yami moved back up to Yugi and kissed his lips again earning Yugi's permission to kiss him deeply as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Want and desire took over Yugi's body as he pulled on Yami's shirt, attempting to pull it off but had little success until Yami broke away from the kiss to pull it off, once they resumed the kiss Yugi let his hands feel over Yami's toned chest feeling the muscles that were pressed against his own chest.

Yugi then gave a small gasp as he felt Yami's finger prod at his entrance before finally entering it, Yugi gave a deeper gasp as he felt Yami's finger move around inside of him and his tongue licking over his ear, he wriggled his hips lightly to try and get used to the feeling down below. Yami inserted another finger which made Yugi gasp and tense up slightly as Yami continued to stretch him.

'Yugi…I want to be inside you' Yami whispered in his ear.

Yugi gave a shudder which only made his hips twitch with the fingers still inside of him 'Oh…Yami please…'

Yami didn't wait for long as he finished stretching Yugi, taking his fingers out and unzipping his pants and pulling them down with his boxers just enough for his own erect member to stand out, he held Yugi's hips within his hands tightly and positioned them before sliding himself in. Yugi let out a moan and clung to the tattered covers of the sofa as Yami continued to push himself inside Yugi until he couldn't go any further, Yugi panted harder feeling Yami inside him but managed to ease up on his grip, he kept his eyes closed as he could feel small tears in his eyes and didn't want to alarm Yami.

After a few moments of adjusting to the intrusion Yami started to thrust into Yugi, the teen moaned heavily as Yami started to move in and out of him, his fingers gripping once again to the edges of the seating as he moaned heavily enjoying the sensation within his body. He let go of the sofa and grasped onto Yami when he was close enough, feeling the heat emit from both their sweat covered bodies as they moved together in pure pleasure. With every hit Yami gave to Yugi's body he moaned louder and felt his stomach tensing up, he panted hard as Yami picked up the pace and thrust harder and faster into him, both of them moaning in bliss and holding the other tightly.

'A-Ah! Y-Yami!' Yugi cried out 'I-I'm gonna-! Ah!'

Yugi tensed tightly as he released up their chests, Yami gave a moan as he thrust in deeply 'Ah! Yugi!' He moaned as he released inside of the teens body.

The two panted heavily as they recovered and eased up on their grips as they regained their normal senses.

(**End of lemon!**)

The two panted after their love making, Yugi's hands gently let go of Yami as they caught their breath back, Yami gave a sigh as he listened to Yugi's rising and falling chest as he smiled contently to himself.

'I love you Yugi…' Yami whispered against his skin 'So much…'

Yugi blushed lightly and looked away from the male feeling guilt swim around him as they laid quietly and peacefully in each other's arms, Yami gave a small sigh and moved first, taking himself out of Yugi earning the teen a small gasp at the sudden loss. Yami looked down at Yugi as he remained silent, he tilted his head and was about to touch Yugi's face but before he could Yugi sat up and picked up his discarded clothes.

'I-I should go' Yugi mumbled as he pulled his shirt down 'I-It's getting late and grandpa will worry where I am'.

Yami watched Yugi dress himself 'Right…' Yami zipped himself up as well before standing up 'Don't you want to take a shower?'

'No…I-I'll take one when I get home…'

Yugi then tensed as Yami walked up behind him and pulled back into his sweat covered chest, Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi's head making the teen look away at the affection given 'Goodnight Yugi…'

'G-Goodnight…Yami…'

Yugi slipped out of Yami's arms and walked out before they could do anything else, Yugi waited until he was out on the street before giving a heavy gasp and covering his mouth as tears poured out of his eyes and he clung to the nearest graffiti covered wall to sob over. He felt terrified he had done it with Yami, like he had committed the greatest sin ever known to man; but he couldn't deny that it was the best thing to have happened to him, the strange combination of feelings only confused him and reduced him to more tears, but after a few moments of calming himself down he managed to push himself away and stumble back home.

* * *

><p>Bakura came home a few hours later listening cautiously in case Yugi was still inside but when he was only greeted with silence he let himself in, he gave a small sigh and looked around spotting Yami sitting on the sofa staring deeply at the flooring in thought.<p>

'I'm back. How'd it go?' Bakura raised his brow as Yami didn't answer 'Hello earth calling Yami'.

Bakura rolled his eyes and walked over to Yami before clicking his fingers in front of him, making Yami blink out of his trance and look up to the male 'So again, how did it go?'

Yami stared at him for a few moments before looking away again 'I don't know…'

Bakura frowned in confusion 'What do you mean you don't know? You were here the whole time right? How can you not know?'

Yami didn't say anything and ended up going back into his trance like state, Bakura bit his lip picking up the negative vibes from the male and gave a small sigh, he sat down next to Yami and waited a few moments before patting his shoulder knowing that Yami would tell him in his own time.

*******************************End of chapter 8******************************

God I feel so old…

But what does this mean? Is it…the end of their relationship altogether…or is Yugi being a drama queen…or…is this just too crazy? Who knows…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. More human

In desperate times, do something desperate.

No wait…that's not good…

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-More human<p>

Yugi's grandfather couldn't help but notice that something was wrong with Yugi when he returned home the previous night, apart from the late night shower he took he was quiet and distant, he barely talked or ate during that morning and kept his eyes down so he didn't have to look at anyone. He wasn't sure how to treat Yugi at his silence was he to press his grandson into telling him or wait until he was comfortable with it, it was a difficult decision one that he wasn't sure what to do with yet.

Yugi wasn't sure what he should do as well, having sex with someone meant something special, but Yugi didn't think anything special of Yami. Or so he thought. But how could he think of anything else of Yami? He was a thief—a famous one as well—who broke the law, how could he think of a life with Yami? Always on the run, always hiding, always praying he'd be safe. That wasn't a life; it was more fear then a way of living.

But he couldn't shake the memory of their intimate night together; it wasn't as much as a bad thing as he thought it would be, the sensation was truly amazing but it came from Yami, and he wanted to not enjoy things from Yami but how could he stop himself? Yami had somehow turned into his drug, but if he was an addiction Yugi could beat it like anyone else could.

Yugi dressed for bed that night, giving a sigh as he buttoned his shirt up and turned the lights off to let the night creep in, he slipped into the bed and pulled the covers over him as he tried to fall asleep and think of anything but Yami—a plan that didn't work well.

Yugi then tensed up as he heard small tapping and looked to the window, Yami hung on their knocking on the window to get Yugi's attention before smiling lightly. Yugi bit his lip wondering if he should lie back down and ignore the male, but he found that to be too cruel, so he stood up from his bed and hesitantly walked over to the window to let Yami inside. Yami slipped in his usual way and waited for Yugi to speak first, but the teen simply stood silently creating a tense atmosphere between them.

'Umm…' Yami rubbed the back of his head 'I…wanted to come and see you again…is…that okay…?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and tried to keep his gaze anywhere but on Yami, knowing that would only encourage his feelings more 'You're here aren't you?'

'Yeah…' Yami then reached out to try and touch Yugi's cheek but the teen flinched away.

'Don't touch me!'

Yami quickly withdrew his hand 'But I-'

'Please…just go…'

'What have I done? I love you Yugi'.

'No! No you can't!' Yugi shook his head as tears started to form, turning away from Yami this time.

'But I do…'

'No you can't! I can't love you back! You're a thief! So just…please!' Yugi bit back his lip and closed his eyes 'Please just go…'

Yami stared at Yugi waiting for an apology or an explanation but Yugi remained silent, Yami took the hint and turned back to the window quietly climbing back out and giving Yugi one last glance before hurrying away. When Yugi was sure Yami had left he quickly locked the window and curled up in his bed once more as he sobbed into the pillow until his tears brought him to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Yugi was helping out in the shop with his grandfather once more, but his mood hadn't changed since the previous day which only worried the elder more, still unsure if he should press Yugi to tell him or not. He watched the teen run his finger back and forth over the counter, deep in thought and sighing occasionally, Solomon then reached up and patted his back.<p>

'How about some tea hmm?' He offered 'That always makes the day brighter'.

'Mmm…okay grandpa'.

Solomon gave a small reassuring smile before turning and climbing back up to the house to make Yugi some tea. Yugi gave a sigh once again and rested his head in his hand, drawing faint circles on the counter as he waited for his grandfather to return. Yugi's eyes looked up as he heard the shop door open, but then stood up fully when he recognised the person walking in.

'Bakura?' Yugi questioned as the male walked closer 'Wh-What are you doing here?'

'Take a wild guess' Bakura mumbled.

Yugi stared at him in silence for a few moments 'You want to buy a game?'

'No I came to talk to you obviously!'

Yugi swallowed thickly as he could only think of one topic Bakura would want to talk about 'A-About what?'

'About Yami'.

Yugi looked away trying to come up with some excuse to back out from the conversation 'So, right to it; do you like Yami?' Yugi didn't answer 'Hey! Do you or don't you?'

'Of course not!'

'Alright then, why are you such a bastard to Yami then?'

'I'm not!'

'Yeah right. Yami was so sure you felt the same way, then he comes home saying you can't do this and that because he's a thief. You treat him more like a germ then a criminal; what is your problem?'

Yugi once again refused to answer and bit his lip as he glared down at the counter 'Oh let me guess, you aren't going to tell me too because I live with him right? So obviously I must be as bad as he is, not like your proud angelic self'.

'You don't understand-!'

'No obviously I don't. Granted Yami is a thief, but he has feelings too you know. But I guess you don't think about that, just as long as your perfect world is to your standards, does anyone else's feelings matter hmm? You just like everyone else in this city; spoilt and arrogant. You wouldn't know what a good thing was if it came and hit you in the face' Yugi stayed silent and kept his fixed gaze to the counter, Bakura gave a noise of annoyance and moved away from the counter 'You go on about Yami being a thief and all, but I have to question who is the worse person here. Yami may be a freak…but he's more human than you'd ever be'.

Yugi listened as Bakura walked away and shut the door behind him, once Yugi was alone he let out a gasp and sobbed heavily again as Bakura's words pierced him to shreds, Yugi attempted to shakily wipe away the tears so when his grandfather returned he wouldn't get worried but the tears poured out more than ever before.

'Here we are' Solomon chirped as he walked down into the shop with two cups 'Some nice warm-Yugi?' He hurried to the teen before putting the cups aside and holding Yugi close 'Yugi what's wrong? Why are you crying?'

Yugi couldn't answer his grandfather whether he wanted to or not as gasping for air was more important during his tearful state, he grasped onto his grandfather for comfort and support as he cried heavily, the harsh words only painting more truth for Yugi.

That he was in no doubt in love with the most famous thief; Yami the Melder.

*******************************End of chapter 9******************************

Love can be quite tragic at times…

But wait…two more chapters till the end? Oh no! Is it enough time for Yugi and Yami to rekindle their love?

You know the drill…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Trap

Ahahahahaha…

I'm sure a lot of you will have some strong opinions on this chapter. I'm just laughing at it, taking it easy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Trap<p>

Yugi laid himself in his bed after a long day in the game shop, it had been a few days since his last confrontation with Bakura and he hadn't heard from either of them again, were they waiting for Yugi to come or were they simply ignoring him now? He couldn't think he didn't deserve it if they were ignoring him; all things considered Yugi was grateful Yami hadn't come to murder him, but he was sure they wouldn't leave someone with knowledge about a great thief alive for very long.

Yugi had pulled his pyjama clothes on and was about to turn his light out before there was a familiar rapping, Yugi's eyes widened trying to convince himself it was in his mind but it persisted so Yugi turned to the window, Yami hung on the window with his usual black loose attire and his noticeable thief bag hanging over his shoulder. Yami gave a small wave when Yugi noticed him and pointed to the window, hinting to be let in.

Yugi bit his lip wondering why Yami was at his window and why he wanted to be let in but Yugi found himself walking to the glass and opening it up for Yami so he could slip in, Yami brushed his clothes once he was in and Yugi prepared himself for an awkward and tense conversation, Yami however didn't seem to pick up on it—or ignored it.

'You getting tired Yugi?' Yami questioned as he slipped his bag off and set it on Yugi's bed 'You look terrible. You must've been up to no good today huh?'

Yugi didn't answer as he watched Yami rummage in his bag slightly 'Y-Yami I-'

'Ah, here we are' Yami pulled out a leaflet and passed it to Yugi before pointing to some valuable items that were on display 'See all this? I'm going to try and take as much as I can. Bakura will be shitting his pants if he saw it all'.

Yugi looked up at Yami and managed a weak smile 'S-So…you need me?'

'Nah' Yami zipped up his bag and strapped it on himself 'I think today I want to go as myself. Just to screw the police over some more. I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to worry about getting caught and all'.

'Oh…' Yugi felt his heart go back to beating painfully numb when he realised Yami didn't need him, what else was Yugi good for then? 'Okay…'

'If I collect enough I'll bring something for you' Yami chuckled lightly as he turned to the window 'Like a souvenir or something'.

Yugi watched Yami climb out and he felt his fingers twitch wanting to grab onto him to plead him to stay, to listen to his apology, but Yugi gathered the hint that Yami didn't want to hear any of it 'Y-Yami'.

Yami turned to Yugi seeing Yugi keeping his eyes to the floor 'B-Be safe…'

Yami gave a playful smirk 'Of course. I am the Melder'.

Yami then climbed up onto the roof and gave Yugi a last wave when the teen poked his head out the window to watch him run off, Yugi gave a sigh and closed the window, if he had any shred of exhaustion it was gone thanks to Yami's visit. Yugi then crept out of his room and made his way downstairs, turning the TV on to the news and waiting to hear how it went.

* * *

><p>Yami came to the museum after he managed to slip inside the building, he checked the corridors with a raised brow seeing no patrol guards or any type of security at all, but he shook his suspicion away and walked around the dark and item filled rooms—if he wanted to get back into the role of his teasing sneaky ways, he couldn't let worry get in his way.<p>

Yami looked up at a sign seeing it was the recent display he had seen splattered across the city, he smirked and moved to the doorway to see his prize only to lose his smile.

The room was empty; unusually empty which only made Yami more curious. There were no cases, no hanging items, just a dark plain empty room. Yami questioned to himself where the items were but a bang of the door and polices voices only answered his question.

'Shit' Yami cursed realising he had been set up and started running down the corridors.

Yami didn't run far before skidding to a halt when he came up to a wave of police officers, ducking away from their bullets Yami headed down another corridor which was a dead end except for the window, Yami picked up his pace and took his chances as he broke through the window and managed to cling on to the fire escape of the opposite building. Yami pulled himself up and began running up the metal stairs as more shots were fired at him, when he reached to the rooftop he could spot the distant search helicopters and the police giving orders to follow him on the rooftops. It was an elaborate trap, one that Yami gullibly fell into, now it was his job to get away from it.

Yami made it across the roofs but not without being spotted and chased by the police, they pulled out all their tricks to catch Yami, but he wasn't going to get taken down without a fight. How he regretted those words.

Yami managed to land on a roof with a pant and took a quick glance around the setting to choose the best way to lose the police, but with a bang Yami yelped and fell to his knees as he grasped his middle, a searing pain spread through him as blood started to seep from his right side. Yami panted and gripped his wound as he heard the police order to reach the rooftop, but he wasn't going to get caught by the police in such a humiliating way.

He stood up despite the pain it caused and stumbled over to the edge of the roof noticing a ladder going down to the alley, groaning in pain Yami managed to slide down and scurry into the alley with his bleeding wound, despite his danger of death from his wound there was only one place he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Yugi was sat watching the news after hearing the police try to catch the Melder, with the frantic news about gunshots going off and losing sight of Yami, Yugi only hugged his legs tighter as he sighed lightly.<p>

'I hope Yami's okay…' Yugi mumbled.

Yugi then sat up as hammering hit the shop door, Yugi calmed himself down before he got to his feet and hurried to the shop door, even through the tinted night glass Yugi could make out Yami and he picked up his pace to unlock the door. Once the door opened Yugi gasped at the sight of blood around Yami's middle that he gripped tightly, Yugi held Yami's arms and pulled him inside as he felt the blood drain from his own face seeing the man he loved in pain.

'I-It's okay Yami' Yugi stammered 'I-I'll call an ambulance th-they'll help'.

'No' Yami grunted before hissing in pain 'Cops…everywhere…'

'T-Then to the doctor. I-I know the doctor nearby-'

'Bakura…call Bakura…' Yami then doubled over and grasped his middle even tighter.

'B-Bakura? Y-Yes c-come' Yugi held onto Yami's bloody hand and helped him up the stairs which he imagined to be painful, hoping to get him to sit down on the sofa while he called the male.

'Yugi?' Yugi glanced up at his grandfather when he came down the stairs, he raised his brow when he saw Yami and followed them to the living room 'What's going on? Who's this man?'

'It doesn't matter' Yugi answered helping Yami to lie down on the sofa.

'Yugi answer me'.

'Just get me the phone'.

'Yugi what is-?'

'PLEASE!' Yugi ended up shouting at the elder, tears rolled down his face while his lip quivered in fear 'H-He could die grandpa…'

Solomon looked between his petrified grandson's face and the man that laid bleeding on his sofa panting and clearly in pain, he didn't push more on the subject and turned to the hallway to pick up the phone and pass it to Yugi.

'T-Thank you' Yugi whispered before kneeling by Yami's side 'Y-Yami what's his number?'

Yami managed to grunt out their number which Yugi managed to shakily press the right buttons—though ended up having to redo it a couple of more times as he was shaking terribly that his fingers missed the wrong button entirely—Yugi bit his lip as he listened to the annoyingly dull ringing tone as he waited for Bakura to pick up, his spare hand squeezed itself into a tight ball that he could feel his nails dig into the skin from this living nightmare.

Then there was an answer 'Mmm…what is it?' Bakura mumbled on the other end.

'Bakura. I-It's Yugi' Yugi managed to choke out while watching Yami 'Y-Yami…h-he's been shot there's blood everywhere!'

'Calm down' Bakura ordered, his voice becoming more serious at the sound of Yugi's broken voice 'Where has he been shot?'

'H-His side' Yugi whimpered looking to the wound.

'Is it bad?'

'I-I don't know…'

'Is he bleeding heavily?'

'I-I'm not sure…th-there's a lot…'

'Is Yami conscious?'

'Yes…'

'Then put him on the phone'.

Yugi swallowed heavily but turned to Yami and held the phone out to him so he didn't have to strain himself to keep hold of it; Yami gave a weak smile to Yugi 'Hey Bakura…'

'You idiot'.

Yami chuckled only to wince and hold his side tightly 'Try not to make me laugh…it hurts…'

'Alright. How bad is it? Can't be a through and through'.

'No…I don't know how bad it is…but I'm in a lot of pain…hurts like a bitch'.

'Right. I'll be as quick as I can, just don't go anywhere'.

'Like I have a choice…bye Bakura'.

When hearing the end of their conversation Yugi took the phone away from Yami, waiting to see what had happened in their phone talk 'Bakura will be here soon' Yami grunted and sighed a little 'He'll take care of me…no sweat…'

'O-Okay' Yugi looked up as his grandfather walked back in again, a towel in one hand and a slightly wet cloth in the other.

Solomon walked closer and gently placed the cloth over Yami's forehead and pressed the towel against his bleeding side 'Here…this might help'.

Yami gave a small smile 'Thanks…'

Yugi looked up at Yami and gently let his fingers wrap around his red covered hand, holding tightly to it and praying that Bakura will arrive soon.

* * *

><p>Solomon got up to answer the door when there was knocking, he didn't question Bakura's relation to the two males or what was going on, instead he led him to the dying man on his sofa figuring it was best to ask when the danger and hysteria had gone. Bakura looked into the living room, seeing Yugi sitting by Yami's side with their hands clamped tightly together with blood smeared over their skin, the towel Solomon had given to press on his wound to stop the blood was also drenched in blood.<p>

'You idiot' Bakura mumbled as he moved closer, shrugging off the shoulder bag he brought and kneeling next to Yugi, he removed the towel to check on the blood with a sigh 'You big idiot'.

'Y-You can help him right?' Yugi questioned hopefully.

'Yes…but I want you gone'.

Yugi shook his head and held tightly to Yami's hand 'N-No! I don't want to leave him!'

'Yugi I need to concentrate and your whimpering won't help'.

'B-But I-!'

'Yugi…' Yugi turned to Yami as he panted heavily 'You should…do as he…says. I'll be fine…honest…'

'Y-Yami I can't…'

'Yugi' Solomon walked closer and held his grandson's shoulders to pull him up on his feet 'Come on, we need to give them time'.

Yugi felt Yami's hand slip out of his grasp as he followed his grandfather out of the living room, once they had entered the kitchen Yugi burst into tears and his blood covered hands grasped onto his elder as he rocked the teen, trying to reassure him and calm him down.

Yami was biting down on his lip to not make any noise of pain as Bakura tended to his wound, the two of them focusing on their priorities to talk to one another, Yami then let go of his lip shakily as it became numb after the intense biting he had done.

'Hey Bakura…' Yami whispered breaking their silence 'If…I don't make it…'

'Shut up' Bakura growled 'I don't want to hear this quitter talk you hear me?'

'No…if I don't make it…will you do one thing…for me?'

Bakura looked up to the male with a raised brow listening to his plea.

Almost an hour had passed and Yugi and Solomon kept to the kitchen, both of them wanting to go to the living room to check what was taking so long but they didn't want to disrupt with the treatment either so both were left to sit at the table with anticipation swirling in them. Yugi was the first to sit up straight when he heard movement, they both turned to the door to see Bakura standing with blood stained hands and some small drops of blood had got on his clothes as well. The plain face didn't comfort Yugi but he still clung onto hope and stood up from the table.

'I-Is he okay?' Yugi dared to ask, but more tears sprung up when Bakura shook his head showing the worst had happened 'NO!' Yugi screamed.

Yugi ran past Bakura and to the living room where the still body of Yami laid, Yugi felt his whole body quake as he fell to his knees and grasped at Yami's chest, tears spilling from his eyes as he stared at Yami's lifeless face.

'H-He can't! H-He just can't!'

Bakura walked over to Yugi lightly touching his shoulder as Yugi rested his head on Yami's body 'He wanted me to tell you…that he loved you very much'.

Yugi hiccupped and nodded to the statement 'I loved him too' Yugi whispered.

'I thought you did'.

Yugi stared at Yami's clothes before sitting up and turning to Yami's face, one eye was opened while his lips were turned into a smirk, the opposite of deceased for sure. Yugi sat still and speechless as Yami shifted himself to sit up and lightly cupped Yugi's chin 'I figured it was one way to get it out of you'.

After a few moments of getting it through his head that he was tricked a glare set on his face, he stood up, turned to Bakura's equipment and picked up the knife before turning to Yami 'I'll kill you!'

Bakura managed to grab Yugi as he struggled in the male's arms 'I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!' Yugi bellowed down at Yami before bursting into more tears and running out of the room, the loud slam of a door followed after Yugi's departure.

'I told you it wasn't smart' Bakura admitted with a sigh.

Yami only gave a smile and stood up 'I'll go see him' Yami gave a small grunt at the movement but was determined to climb up the stairs to Yugi's room.

Yami came to the door where he heard whimpering and sniffling, sucking up a deep breath as he prepared for any assault Yugi would throw at him before entering. Yugi stood by his window with his back turned to Yami, watching the scenery of the outside world go by, Yami gently shut the door behind him and crept closer to Yugi before easing his arms around his waist and pulling him into a small hug.

'I'm sorry…' Yami apologised quietly as he rested his head on top of Yugi's 'I didn't mean to upset you. But you have to admit it was a good way to get you to admit'.

'That's not it' Yugi spoke shakily turning in Yami's arms as he looked up at his love, his eyes glazed from the tears he had spilt over him 'You could've died…for real Yami…I would've lost you…what would I have done? Didn't you think about that?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders lightly 'But…it got you talking to me again…so that was the upside'.

Yugi sighed and rested his forehead against Yami's chest 'Yami…I don't want you to get hurt like this again…please stop before it's too late…for me?'

Yami looked down at the teen grasping tightly onto his shirt; the fear he spoke with could only break Yami's heart, realising how Yugi must've felt thinking that Yami was no more as he held Yugi closer and cupped his chin so he looked up into Yami's crimson eyes.

'Only if you kiss me' Yami playfully added.

Yugi felt a small pink colour go to his face as Yami held his face gently in his hands, he leaned closer to the teen as their eyes closed shut and their lips met in a small but romantic kiss, once they were satisfied with their kiss they pulled away and Yugi once again shied his face in Yami's chest.

'Bakura was right' Yugi mumbled 'You are an idiot'.

Yami gave a chuckle 'Hey now, who's the bigger idiot here? You had your head on my chest and didn't even pick up a heartbeat'.

Yugi gave a heavy sigh and held tightly to Yami, the two not parting from each other for the rest of the night.

*****************************End of chapter 10*******************************

Yeah I want to make a point that you should not, no matter what the circumstances are, trick someone into admitting they love you by pretending you're dead! It only worked for Yami since this is a story.

Anyway, let's just hope it takes a gunshot to the side to keep Yami away from stealing. I wonder is there a rehab for thieves?

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	11. The Melder

I feel so bad that this is a short story again…

But what am I going to do about it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-The Melder<p>

Yugi and Yami sat on the sofa while looking over Yugi's laptop, now Yugi didn't feel dread when he scrolled through the job openings now that he had Yami searching with him, Yami gave a small yawn and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder making him smile at the touch.

'I'm tired Yugi' Yami whined childishly as he sighed heavily.

'Bakura said that the pain killers will make you sleepy' Yugi soothed and stroked Yami's hair 'Why don't you rest? It'll help your recover as well'.

'No…I want to be with you Yugi'.

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes but continued searching through the webpage; Yami tilted his head on the side to briefly watch before putting his finger against the screen—something Yugi wasn't pleased with.

'What's that? That looks like something you can do'.

Yugi looked closer and read the details before gasping and standing up suddenly causing Yami to fall on the sofa 'Yes! That's what I've been waiting for!' Yugi then ran off down to the game shop 'Grandpa! Grandpa! Look what I found!'

Yami sighed and laid on his back as he rubbed his bandaged side 'Love is painful' Yami mumbled with a groan.

* * *

><p>When it was late at night Yami laid in Yugi's bed as he watched his boyfriend take off his clothes and pull on his pyjamas, he was in better spirits after submitting his details to the job offering he found hopeful that he was going to get an interview, Yami sighed and rested his head in his hands.<p>

'I hope you get the job' Yami encouraged with a smile 'You deserve it'.

'Yeah I hope so too' Yugi closed his wardrobe before turning the light off and joining Yami 'I guess all I can do is wait'.

'Just wait?' Yami hinted with a smirk.

Yami reached out to hold Yugi's face before pulling him closer so their lips met in a kiss, Yugi gave a small hum and happily kissed him back—it seemed hard for him to even imagine he was beating himself up deciding between his boyfriend or a thief free life—they broke their kiss before Yugi tapped Yami's lips.

'Hey you, Bakura said to not do anything extreme'.

Yami groaned and rested his head back 'But I hate doing nothing!' Yami whined 'I'm too active for bed rest'.

'Well…that's true but still, you promised we'd take it slow as well'.

'Oh yeah' Yami looked up at Yugi 'Not slow enough for cuddles though right?'

Yugi giggled but pulled the covers over them and rested against Yami's bare chest 'That we can do'.

'Good' Yami reached down to kiss Yugi on the forehead 'Goodnight Yugi'.

'Hmm…goodnight Yami'.

The night carried on peacefully and quietly with the odd car driving past now and then, the two slept together in a small embrace appearing to be asleep, but Yami's eyes opened and he looked towards the small teen who was asleep blissfully. He gave a small smile and gently eased himself away from Yugi and climbed over him so he stood from the bed, he gave a small hiss of pain at his side but proceeded to pick up his shirt and pants to pull back on, with another hiss of pain Yami moved to the window to open it and climb out.

'Yami Aten' Yami twitched and looked back to Yugi who was sat up wide awake 'Where do you think you're going?'

'Just for some air' Yami defended.

'What's wrong with opening the window? Hmm?'

'Well…I want to move around as well you know'.

Yugi sighed 'Yami please…you could hurt yourself again…'

'I won't, I promise' Yami walked back over and kissed his cheek 'I won't steal anything as well; I'll be an hour tops'.

Yugi sighed and hugged the duvet closer 'Alright…an hour. And no stealing, and no extreme stuff!'

'Thank you Yugi' Yami turned to the window and climbed out but quickly looked back to Yugi 'I love you'.

Yugi shook his head as Yami climbed up the roof and disappeared into the city 'Yeah I love you too' Yugi whispered before laying down and trying to fall asleep once again "It's like that saying huh? You can take the thief out of the man…but you can't take the Melder out of Yami".

* * *

><p>That saying is so dumb lol. But alas, the ending is here, nothing more to do then to say the goodbyes.<p>

So, thanks to all my readers and to everyone who reviewed, I hope you enjoyed this story to its fullest and I hope to see you at the next story (Yeah I decided what to write next. Quite excited actually) So the routine?

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
